Define Normal
by Kinchi
Summary: [AU] Perfect Kagome & Punk InuYasha. When these two are paired up for peer counseling, Kagome can't help but drive herself nuts. But can this mysterious hanyou open her up? PetersxTakahashi Parody. IxK SxM [DONE]
1. No, Not You

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: BITE ME!

Chapter 1

No, Not You!

A/n: hey… this is based on a book I read… so don't yell at me if you heard of it…thanks for checking this out…now this will be Kagome's POV now read

I walked through the door of the teachers lobby. No, couldn't be. Not InuYasha. This couldn't be right. He was beyond help. Mrs. Kaeda was joking with me, right?

I sat down and watched as InuYasha dumped to a song he was listening to on his headphones. I slamed my books down as his eyes shot open and he pulled off the headphones. He smiled.

"Hey, you my peer?" he asked.

"Guess so," I said, 'can you help me' I almost said but didn't.

He smiled, "Great," he said. I rolled my eyes but said nothing, "So," I started, "Whay are you here?" I asked.

"Kaeda say's I have to stop setting fire to small children," he said. I almost laughed. Almost. 

He got up and walked up closer to me before pulling out a chair and looking at me, "So… you wanna see my tattoo?" he asked.

I laughed. Tattoo. Great. Sure, I'd love to, then I'd like to go gag, "Sure," I said instead.

He pulled up a sleeve of his black hoodie to show a celtic cross. Seemed appropriate.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Ya, like a bitch, but I could take it," he said. I looked up to his bandanna. Dawm it, I wanted to pull it off. He constantly wore something on his head, it made you wonder what he was hiding.

He smirked, "So, want to talk about my hair, you keep looking at it?" he asked.

I did. His hair was so silver, so perfect. The nice part was it was natural, "No," I said instead.

He shrugged, "Fine," he said, "Tell me a bit about yourself?" he asked.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'm Kagome, I'm in 9th grade, I have two brothers, my favorite class is-" but before I could finish InuYasha yawned and stood. Looking down at his watch he smiled.

"It's odd how time flies when your having fun," he said and walked to the door, "See yeah next week Kag," he said and left.

Great. Just Great. Just what I need, a druggie punk. This was going to be to long to last.

I ran to Mrs. Kaeda's office. Good, she was till there. I stormed in and didn't even wait for a greeting, "I can't do it," I said without any breath.

Kaeda turned around in shock, "Can't do what?" she asked.

"Inu Is beyond help," I said a little harsher then meant to be.

"Give him a chance," she protested. 

"How can I, his a punker. He has to many problems, I can't do it, I'm not cut out for it," I said back.

Kaeda smiled, "Just give it another week," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Mrs. Kaeda," I said.

"That's good, now hurry to class," she said and scooted me out.

This was gonna be some kind of semester. 

A/n: okay… this one was short… bite me… longer ones on the way… ja ne


	2. Welcome 'Home'

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: SHOVE IT!

Chapter 2

Welcome "Home"

A/n: okays… here you go people… all of you who read my story 'Hex' I don't know why I did what I did… but I just did it… it  made the story interesting.. now to THIS story….

I walked in the door of my house. Screams were heard from the kitchen.

"I DON WANNA!" I heard Shippo yell.

"Come on Shippo, don't you like Trixs?"  I heard Sota yell back.

"I Hate warm milk," Shippo whined.

I ran to the kitchen and looked around. What I saw made me want to cream. But I was to exhausted, "What's going on?" I asked.

Sota looked up and said, "Mom left the milk out all day and all we have to eat is Trixs, but Shippo's being a brat and won't eat," Sota threatened him with a his spoon.

I ran over and grabbed the spoon from his hand, "Sota!" I almost screamed, I calmed when I saw his worried eyes, "Where's mom?" I asked. I let go of his hand and walked over to a cupboard, "She was supposed to go grocery shopping," I said and opened the cupboard as an old moldy sandwich rolled out, "Well?" I asked again.

"She's… sick," Sota said and looked down at his cereal.

"AGAIN," I yelled. I calmed when the two ran under the table, "Okay… I'll call Mrs. Chiku to watch while I go to the grocery store," I said and picked up the phone.

"Alright, but can we go over there.. it's… cleaner," he said. Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded and turned away. I picked up the phone and talked to Mrs. Chiku as she agreed to watch the boys.

I dug around in Mom's purse and pulled out her Visa and some bus change. I dropped Sota and Shippo off before running to the store on the bus. 

If it wasn't for Sota and Shippo… I'd never come back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday. Today was another day of hell. InuYasha and me. I walked in the room. He was playing his fake drums again but noticed when I came in this time. 

I sat down and he grinned before dropping the walkman in his pock and sitting up straight, "My parole officer… sit down, now let's see here… I haven't set fire to small children, I don't think I camped out in front of anywhere," I snorted and he smiled. I slammed my folder down on the table.

"So, tell me about your home life, your family," I asked.

He snorted and turned away, "What family," he muttered.

I glared, "Just answer the question." 

He rolled his eyes and fell forward on the table in a desk sleeping position, "Mother dearest wants me to spend time with her, father dearest wishes I would get no friends, and be more like my perfect bigger brother Sessomaru," he looked up to me, "Do you have those problems?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly. He looked at me closely.

"Then what is your problem?" he asked.

"Look, we're not here to talk about my problems we're here to talk about yours," I said.

"So you admit you DO have problems," he said.

I slamed my folder shut and stood up, "If your not gonna take this seriously then I'm going," she said.

InuYasha jumped up and glared toward me, "Go ahead," he said.

I snorted and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night at home, I made some spaghetti and heated up some chicken from last night. I walked up stairs and into mother's room.

"Mom," I asked as I opened the door slowly. I ball of blankets was on the bed.

"Huh," she whimpered.

I walked over and held out the plate, "You need to eat, I made you spaghetti and chicken, your favorite," I said.

She whined, "I'm not hungry," she said.

"Fine," I blurted out and slammed the plate on her nightstand. A piece of Italian bread feel of and skidded across some pictures laying on the floor. I picked the picture up and started to whip off the grease stain.

The picture had me sitting behind a table with a cake that said 'Happy 13' on it, Sota was sitting next to me and mom was behind me with a grin on her face and hands on my shoulders. 

She was plump in the stomach. She must have been pregnant with Shippo. Yeah, that was the last birthday before…

Mom shifted around and turned to look at me, "Kagome, could you hand me a cigarette?" she asked.

I looked down to the nightstand where a ash tray over flowed with cigarettes buts, "There aren't any," I lied as I pushed the pack behind the night stand.

She whimpered, "Could you go down to common cents and get me a pack?" she asked sitting up a bit.

"Mom, you know they won't sell them to me," I said. She moaned and stood up. She brushed past me and to the bathroom door.

"Your gonna have to be a little more help around here Kagome, I can't do everything by myself," she said and slammed the door in my face.

A/n: end of chapter… please review… I hope you enjoyed… if you like this check out my story 'Hex' it's finished… neways… REVIEW and I'll write A LOT quicker… ja ne


	3. That Feels Good

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: DAWN YOU RETARDS!!!!!!! IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT THEN GET A NEW BRIAN… PEANUTS DON'T WORK!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Massage

A/n: you know you loooove me… you can't get enough oooof me… ohh sorry… that song has been stuck in my head through out the day.. but.. you know you Looooove me…

Monday. The other day of counseling. Monday's and Friday's were now marked as 'Hell day' on my calendar. 

When I walk through the door I half expected what I saw. InuYasha listening to his walkmen and drumming it's song. At her walk in he pulled them off and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey," he said. I looked at his head. That ohh so annoying bandanna lay atop him. (get your head out of the gutter you sickos) I almost reached across the table and ripped it off.

Last year, someone had tried that. Didn't work to well. InuYasha about ripped off his hand, literally, if it wasn't for the teacher InuYasha would've killed the guy. I guess that's what kept me away from it. Fear is what kept me away from it.

"Hey," I said back.

"So… sorry 'bout last time, but if you want me to talk about my life you should at least talk 'bout yours," he said. Good point. To bad I don't care.

"Expected, now, who do you hang out with?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Although I had no idea why I asked.

InuYasha smiled, "Miroku, Rough, Spike, Koga, although he needs to get over himself, Puge, Kikyo, although she needs to stop hanging off of me like a life line," he was gonna say more but I piped up.

"Life line?" I asked.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm her claim. The thing is she thinks she can have any guy, and since I turned her down she's been after me none stop," he said with a disgusted look breezing his face.

I snickered. Kikyo was the biggest slut of the school. It was true. She could have any guy she wanted. So why did InuYasha turn her down? I guess he was afraid of sexually transmitted diseases. She has slept with almost every guy on the planet!

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at me, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. I don't know exactly what happened but I slammed my head down on the table in sleepiness. Right after I had gotten home from grocery shopping, I had to give Shippo a bath, help Sota with his homework, clean up the kitchen, do the laundry, do my homework, and as seen before check up on mom. 

Before I knew it I felt hands rub against my back. They tensed my skin as they rubbed into my back. At first it felt terrible, but as it went on, it felt sooooo good. What was it? Wait, was InuYasha giving me a back rub?

I looked up a bit and saw that his seat was empty. He was. He was giving me a back rub. I couldn't help it, but I let out a sigh of pleasure. He laughed but said nothing.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked not caring that he was giving ME a back rub. I felt to good to have him stop. Not even if I used all my humanity. Not even if good just became a bad thing. 

"My mom had me take lessons with her when I was a kid," he said.

"Your mom, what's she like?" I asked. I always wanted to know about other people's mothers. Sometimes I would make believe I had their mothers. Then I would always curse myself for being so arrogant. 

"She's great, when she's around, or not nagging me about my friends and choice in clothes," he said, "So what's yours like?" he asked.

My eyes shot open. Suddenly my back felt not so good. I hopped up and turned around to glare at him, "I told you we're not talking about my home life!" I snapped. It came out a bit meaner then I was going for.

He stumbled back and held out his hands, "Okay, okay, no need to go psycho on me. So you don't want to talk about you family, that's cool. Listen, tell me about your friends," he said. Felt like good enough to talk about.

"You wouldn't know them," I said and slammed back down on the chair. I closed my eyes. After I did so he had turned me around and started on my back again.

"Try me," he said.

"Okay Sango," I said. Yeah, Sango. He couldn't know her. Sango was my friend from long time ago. Now come to think of it, I haven't heard from her lately.

"Yeah, she moved two years ago," he said, I frowned.

I was quiet for a long time. How did he do that. Get me to talk with the touch of his fingers.(heads out of gutter NOW!)

Finally counseling was over. And for the first time since the first day, I wished it hadn't. His hands felt so good when he massaged me.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was sitting on my bed looking up to the ceiling. I had nothing to do. Sota and Shippo were watching TV, my homework was done, and mom was asleep. I could clean, but I was to tired. 

Sango. The name was in my head. It snapped. I ran down to the phone and dialed her unforgettable number.

"Mushi mushi," I heard her say.

"Hey, Sango, it's me Kagome, how are you?" I asked.

There was silence, "Kagome?" she asked again.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked again.

More silence, "Sango?" it had been my turn to ask.

"I didn't hear from you," she finally said.

I looked at the phone it surprise, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I called you this summer and you never called back," she said.

"Sorry busy, I never knew you called," I said.

"I left it with your mother to call me back," she said. Did mom forget another message?

"Sorry, so who is everyone?" I asked.

Silence, "Kohaku died," she said. I felt sympathy wash over me.

"Really," I felt a rock catch itself in my throat.

"He was stabbed by a kid who brought a knife to school for showing," she said.

"Sango… I'm soooo sorry I wasn't there for you," I said. How could this happen. Kohaku and Sango were so close.

"It's okay, busy remember," she said.

"Sango I-," before I could say more she spoke.

"Listen, I have to go, trying out for pom poms, I'll see ya," she said as a voice was heard in the back ground.

"Come on Sango, let's go," the voice said.

"Coming," Sango yelled away from the phone, "I'll talk to ya later Kagome," she said. Before I could say anymore Sango had hung up.

Poor Sango, why wasn't I there for her. I hung up the phone and went out to the living room to watch TV with the boys.

A/n: there ya go… hope you enjoyed it… I'm soo dead…. I mean so sleepy… neways… REVIEW!!!!! Review please, even if you hate reviewing…. Just pop in and say 'Hi' and that's it… just review… even if you hate my story…. Just review me… the more reviews I get the better the story, trust me… ne ways… and plus the more revies the faster I am… okay… ja ne

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN JUST A 'HI' JUST REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Of Course Not

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: SO FREAKIN' WHAT… THINK ABOUT IT… DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN HIM? WELL USE YOUR NONEXISTANT BRAINS AND FIGURE IT OUT!!!!!! BUT IN THE MEAN TIME LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Of Coarse Not

A/n**: READ ALL**: okay all you people out there.. to answer A LOT of reviews… this story will have a happy ending unlike 'Hex'…so be happy… and I will have them get together sooner then in that story also.. and just to tell you… I am my own person and do what I want in MY stories… not what YOU want… I am very strict about that… I don't care if you want evil pink bunnies to take over the planet of my fic… it won't happen unless I already had planned it… so back off… and another thing… if you want something to happen then write your own fic… because this is MINE… and if you don't like that then go read some other story… all flames will do to me is make my stomach happy from all the hotdogs and marshmallows… unless you really piss me off…

Monday. Oh to Joy. But really. I wanted to see if InuYasha would give me another back massage. His fingers were like magic.

I ran through the door and waved my hands toward a startled InuYasha, "I know I know, I'm late. Sorry, I had math thing to take care of," I said and slammed down into a chair.

InuYasha pulled off his headphones, "No problem," he said. How could he have heard me through that? Probably wasn't on or something.

I smiled. I think he got the idea because just as my lips became upward, he had stood up and walked behind me. His palms and fingers dug into my skin, but felt sooo good once more.

"So," he started, "Tell me about your brothers?" he asked.

I froze. When did I mention my brothers? Oh yeah, at the first session. "Both little brats," I said without knowing. How did he do that? I'd never say that unless to myself. I needed answers from him. Or make him stop giving me a massage so I could think straight. Wait, no way, I don't care anymore, this feels too good.

InuYasha shuffled a laugh, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want them cause you can have them," I said. Kagome! That's not they way to talk about your brothers! I scolded myself. 

"Nah… got one to look after, to make sure he doesn't ruin my life," he said.

"Your life _is_ ruined," I said without thinking. Oh no, now he's gonna stop. To my surprise he didn't.

"Your probably right," he said, "But I'm smarter then you think," he dug into my back harder.

"How so?' I asked.

"I got A's on my last math and science test, of coarse both teachers decided to give me C's on my final grade. Something about my attitude, makes no sense to me. We're here in school to learn, not become proper men," he said. Made sense. If InuYasha earned an A he should have gotten one.

"Makes sense," I said aloud. His touch on me lightened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. To much pleasure! How did he calm me like that?

"So tell me about your family, I mean, everyone else," he said.  
My eyes shot open. Once again my back felt terrible, I shot up and turned around, "Listen InuYasha, it's nice to talk to you and all, but we're not here for me, but here for you." I said.

"Woo woo," he said and waved his hands in front of his face, "Fine fine," he said and I sat back down. Once again he started on my back.

"Okay.." he started, "Then what's the one thing you most regret in your life?" he asked.

"I never learned how to swim," I said. Swim? Where did that come from? Sango! I've been thinking about her lately. One summer I was supposed to go to swim camp with her. But I had to stay home and take care of mom and my brothers.

"Really?" he asked. If he said really one more time I was about to rip out his tongue and pull out his voice cords.

"Really," I said instead.

"Wow. That's great, do you want to come over I can show you?" he asked.

I snorted, "In what, your outside pool?" I asked.

"No, actually it's inside, in the kitchen. So do you wanna or not?" he sneered.

I blinked, "Let me think about it," I said. The bell rang and we both jumped. Again I wished the session hadn't ended. Odd really. I would've always dreaded the meetings if he hadn't gave me that back massage.

"Hey," he said and ran down the hall to me. He handed me a piece of paper with numbers on it in black magic marker. 

"What's this?" I asked.

"My number, if you decide you want to call me," he said and waved off.

I blinked. This first guys number I get and it's from InuYasha. Go figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I walked through the door I saw mom. She was sitting on the couch with Shippo in her lap and Sota beside her.

"Mom?" I asked. He hair was actually combed and she took a shower. She was wearing something other then a T-shirt and had a smile plastered on her face. 

"Kagome, I'm sorry about what I said a couple nights ago," she said. Was she better. Maybe she wasn't sick anymore.

A/n: *cough*inthehead*cough*

"It's… okay," I said in surprise.

"No, it's not. I need to be a better mother, why don't we go on a picnic?" she asked. I coughed liked something was stuck in my lungs. Go, somewhere, other then the house. 

"That would be nice, we could have it in the backyard," I said.

"Don't be silly, we'll go to the park like we always do," she said. She looked serious.

"Okay…" I said slowly. Sota looked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Go get the cooler and I'll get the sandwiches," she said and dashed off into the kitchen. 

When we were done and I had Sota and Shippo strapped into the back seat I had slid in on my side and waited. And waited. And waited. My gaze turned to mom. Her hand was still on the key. She hadn't even started the car.

Her knuckles were white and she let go, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just can't do this," she said and opened the door before sliding out and walking back in the house hugging herself.

Sota kicked the back of my seat, "I knew it," he muttered. 

I knew it to. What was I thinking. Mom hated large crowds, and she hated being near anyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple days were calm down days. On Thursday I decided to ask my mom about InuYasha.

"Mom," I asked as I opened the door to her room.

"Mmm" she whimpered.

"Mom, I want to go to my friends house, is that alright with you," I asked. 

She whimpered and a sob escaped her lips. I wanted to run under the covers and hug her. Like I used to do when I had a bad nightmare. But all I did was exit the room. 

Get off it Kagome! I screamed to myself. Your not a little kid anymore, besides, the nightmares don't scare you anymore, not as much as waking up…

A/n: yeah yeah… still having short chapters I know… bite me… neways… if I get a lot of reviews then I'll post 5 pages next time… do we have a deal? Okay… so review… even just a 'Hi' I won't care I don't care if you're a last ass bum, but it's not that hard to click that button on then end and just click "hi' is it now? Of coarse not… so go… NOW please… and the next chapter will be REALLT long…

REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

tao-fairlight: This is not going to be sad like my other story… this WILL have a happy ending… and the rest to your questions you just gonna have to read… thanks for the review… ja ne

InvisableRain: What the title is 'Define "Normal"' it's a very good book… thanks for the review ^.^ ja ne


	5. Sink or Swim

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: DAWN YOU RETARDS!!!! FIGURE IT OUT!!!!

Chapter 5

Sink or Swim

For all you who read 'Hex': **READ ALL**

A/n: okay… all you people who yelled at me about 'Hex' need to get over yourselves… it was my story… not yours… get over it already… 

A/n2: sorry if I seemed pissed but so many people have yelled at me for this and all I have to say is that it was my story and that I am NOT doing a sequel… I think people who feed off of happy endings need to stop and smell the roses… life isn't that easy… if anything you need to get over it and deal… it's how I wrote MY story… so back off already!

A/n3: Listen… this story will be nothing like my other… this will be happy and faster *sighs* because I yes I want it that way… stop telling me how to run my story… yes I will except notes on please hurry up with something because they know it's coming… but don't tell me to have certain things happen that really effect my story… it is my story so please back off…

I'm really sorry that I seem grouchy but you need to understand that I hate when you people yell at me about MY story… and if you don't like how it ended then write your own happy ending… to your own story… and leave mine alone… I don't care about flames… flame me all you want... just understand what I just said…

A/n: Okay.. sorry all you who didn't read 'Hex' or are gonna.. but if I get one more person telling me what to do with that story I'll brake… this story will be NOTHING like my other… but please read… 

Friday. Yes! Maybe I can get another back massage from InuYasha. But since when have I cared about going to sessions. Since he started making it feel soooo good. 

When I got there guess what I saw. Little InuYasha in his little headphones with a little volume on his little CD. Did I care? Of coarse not. 

I slammed my folder on the table. Well, at least he was again awake. I grinned and he walked over to me. My back felt good once again.

"So how was your week? Did you find out if you could come over?" he asked.

I looked up a bit. Should I tell him? He probably didn't even have a swimming pool. Was probably lying to me. It would be like him, "I can't," I said. He tightened up.

"Sorry," he said. Wow another sorry. I never thought he could say that word until our first session.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," I muttered through the pleasure.

I sat up straight and closed my eyes as my head feel back to face the ceiling. When I opened my eyes I was looking into the pools of gold. Yet another natural color to him. It bites to. He has the perfect body. If only I could see him with out his bandanna. Without thinking I started reaching for his bandanna.

Didn't work to yell. He jerked his head back and growled something low in his chest.

"Sorry," I muttered.

His gaze softened, "It's okay," he said and looked away.

I bit my lip shot my head up so I wouldn't have to look at him. He stopped my massage. He stopped! What did I do. He didn't stop when I said his life was already ruined. But he stopped because of a bandanna. Much to my pleasure he started again.

A sigh of relief made it's way through my lips as I lowed my head to the table and placed my face in my arms.

After a couple minutes of relaxation and weird questions like "What's you favorite teacher," or, "What's your favorite subject. And answers like, "I hat them all and they hate me," alos, "Lunch."

I was off in wonderland as he spoke his next question, "So what does your mother and father do?" he asked.

Without think I answered, "My father was a roofer and my mom was a conciler, when she wasn't sick, she doesn't anymore," I said. Did I just say that! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Dawn Him. He's getting an ear full. Before I could say more he spoke.

"Ohh… so that's your problem, that they were," he said. I shot up.

"Listen InuYasha I," before I could say more he interrupted.

"It's cool, I won't tell anyone," he held up his hand, "Scouts honor, just," he opened his eyes and locked them with mine, "Tell me about it," he said.

Shock. I was shocked. He was blackmailing me! No he wasn't. He just wanted to know the truth. Should I tell him? What do I say? Should I tell him. Of coarse not! But I feel so safe around him. 

I spoke again without thinking, "My father left my mother when I was a 14," I said. Reality took me and I decided to say more, "My mom always was 'sick' and he got sick of her depression. He left me and my mother and my brothers. Alone. She got worse and quit working," I said. A sigh of relief became free. I finally told someone! But did it _have_ to be InuYasha!

InuYasha's eyes softened, "That's your problem?" he asked. What's with him! I just spilt my juts and he acts as if he already knew. Or was it he was waiting for my answer from day one! Dawn him. He gave me a headache.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he said. Then he hugged me. He hugged me! He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. I softened after awhile and fell into his embrace as I clung onto his shirt.

A/n: haha… there fluffiness... You know you love me… and questions answered… HA… now read the rest…

I felt at peace as he hugged me. His face was buried in my hair. He nuzzled my neck but I just looked away from him to the ground. At that moment it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He pushed away and looked to the floor. I gazed at him. He seemed depressed about something.

The bell rang and jumped away from each other. He looked startled at me but rushed to the door and turned around, "See ya Monday," he said and shut the door. I watched the door until I finally left as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At home mom was up again. Maybe she WAS getting better. She again had taken a shower and combed her hair. The thing was she was still in gray sweats and a baggy gray shirt that said, 'I sleep you leave'.

She smiled at me, "I'm very sorry Kagome. I've been moping around and such. You go to your friends house, I'll watch the boys and we'll go to the park," she said, "We'll _walk_ to the park."

My heart raced. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She shrank back. Stupid, stupid Kagome! You forget she hates to be touched! I let go of her. Nope, she wasn't in ashes and she hadn't died.

"Thank you so much," I ran over to the phone and dialed InuYasha's number.

"Mushi mushi," he answered.

"InuYasha!?" I asked in excitement.

"Yep, who's this?" he asked.

"It's Kagome!" I answered.

"Kagome?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep, listen, I can go over for swimming lessons still right?" I asked. I bit my lip as I waited.

"Yeah! That would be fine," he said. My heart started beating again. He gave me his address. 

I grabbed all the bus maps and figured my route. I soon left.

"Now don't be late," my mom said as she rapped the robe she had on tighter around her.

"I won't," I said and jumped on to the bus as I waved away.

When I got there I gasped. The house was huge. Literally. I jumped off the bus. This couldn't be it! Most likely isn't. It would be just like InuYasha to dump me off at someone else's house and brag to his friends how he did. I almost got back on the bus but something told me to trust.

So I walked up to the gates and pressed a button where a speaker was placed. It made a buzzing noise and opened. InuYasha walked down the sidewalk steps thatwere placed outside.

"Hey, enter," he said cocky.

I walked slowly up the steps and stopped when I was next to him. He just smiled and walked inside. 

I walked with.

He wasn't joking when he said he had a pool. An Olympics sized pool.

I walked into the very large bathroom and changed into my bathing suit. It was very tight on me. It was black and a one piece. On the side it said 'champion' in silver.

I walked out only to see InuYasha in his boxers/bathing suit. 

His body had such a workout. He was so muscled up. But nothing like those tan guys you see in beach pictures. If you compared the two InuYasha would be smaller. But that was okay. Men that muscled are just digesting. He was the right size. What am I thinking! It's not like you'll even date him! I scolded myself.

A/n: Yeah right.. the day you two don't get together.. HA!

After awhile I noticed he was looking at me to. He looked surprised.

~~~Inu POV~~~

Wow! She looks GREAT! AH! Don't think that! Can't get myself in another mess! But she's so hot! Her hair is shinning off the light of the sun like crystals. Her body is so slim and she has the best figure. She's not anorexic skinny, but just perfect!

~~~Kag POV~~~

What's he staring at! He looks so hot! Dawn it Kagome! Get your head out of the gutter and lets swim! Dawm it! He's still wearing his god for saken bandanna!

"Umm InuYasha?" I asked.

He snapped back to reality, "Ohh yeah… jump in," he said.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Come on, I'll hold you up," he said and jumped in. I slide in the water. He held me up as I laid backwards. He taught me how to breath when there. Then how to stay afloat. What to do If I almost drown. 

All in all InuYasha was a good teacher. When we were practicing breathing I got mixed up and swallowed a bunch of water. I started coughing as InuYasha was patting my back.

"I'm.. alright," I said between coughs. 

"Just take it easy, maybe we should take a brake," he said.

I looked up to him, "No," I coughed out.

"Okay, have it your way," he said.

I felt dizzy and before I knew it the world became black.

A/n: maybe I should end it here… nah… I promised longer chapters… dawn promises…

"Breath in, and out, that's good, again," I heard InuYasha say. He turned away and hacked. 

I opened my eyes and gazed into the pools of gold.

"Boy, I thought you were gone," he said and clasped beside me.

A/n: you all thought I would have him kiss her didn't you… you know 'kiss of life' but nope… I'm not that predictable…

"You can thank me now," he said.

But I couldn't. I felt my voice leave. Much to my liking someone had walked into the room and was talking to InuYasha.

"Hello dear could you… you have company over," she said in surprise as she looked at me.

I scattered to my feet and held out my hand, "Hello, I am Kagome, you have a lovely house and a lovely pool and a lovely," I looked down at InuYasha, "Son."

Her smile warmed, "And you have lovely manners," she said, "Your choice in friends has improved InuYasha. So what are you doing?" she asked.

InuYasha spoke up, "I'm teaching her to drown with dignity," he turned to the pool, "Hey girl you drowning out there," he said and changed his voice to try and match mine, "Why yes, it's quite _lovely,_" he said and turned back to me.

I glared and his mother did also.

"Why don't you stay and have dinner," his mother said.

"No, I can't, I have to be home soon anyway," I said. She frowned and sighed.

"Alright, at least let me drive you home, it's pouring outside," she said. I turned and looked out the window. It was, it was pouring. But I couldn't let her come to my house.

"Sure," said instead.

She smiled warm and she grabbed her keys, "Let's go," she said. I followed and so did InuYasha.

I had her drop me off by Mrs. Chiku's house. I thought it better. Mrs. Chiku just repainted her house, and it looked nice.

"Should I come in with you," she asked. That's when I noticed that her house was black. So was mine. 

"No," I said as my heart raced. Sota would usually be up watching TV by now. 

"Okay.." she said slowly.

"I'll be fine really," I said.

"Well if you need anything just call," she said. I nodded and exited the car, I ran to the house and waved goodbye.

As soon as they were sure enough gone I ran over to my house and opened the door.

"Sota, Shippo, MOM," I yelled. No answer. They should have been back by now.

After about an hour the phone rang. I rushed to it.

"Mushi mushi," I said as I gasped for air.

"Kagome?" I heard. It was Sota.

"Yes, ohh Sota, where are you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know," he cried.

"Okay, okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom.. she's… sick again," he said. 

Ohh no. "Okay Sota, where are you?" I asked again.

"I don't know," he screamed.

"Okay okay, calm down. Look around, do you see anything, a sign, something?" I asked.

Silnec, "Yeah… the hotel, it says Lay-z's on it." He said.

I picked up the phone book and looked it up. That was clear across town.

"Okay, I'm coming Sota, where's Shippo?" I asked.

"He's inside asleep, come quick Kagome," he said. 

"I will, please wait, I'll be there soon," I said.

I needed a ride. The bus would take to long. I called up InuYasha.

"Mushi mushi," he said.

"InuYasha, I need a ride."

"Okay… I'll be there soon." He said and hung up. I ran over to Chiku's house and sat on her steps.

I waited for awhile. Finally he came. Oh no with his mom. Oh no oh no oh no! my mind screamed. She rolled down the widow. Luckily the rain had stopped.

"So where are we going?" she asked cheerfully.

InuYasha hopped out.

"I didn't mean her!" I sneered.

"Sorry, my jeeps in the shop," he sneered back.

I hopped in and gave his mother the address. Silence filled the car on the way there.

How am I going to do this! She can't see my mother like this. My life is trash…

A/n: Yeah!!! Okay… 4 pages… be happy… now to answer some reviews… and  you need to REVIEW!!!!!!

ladykaa28: Later I'll tell you what's REALLY wrong with her mother. And yes this is a inu/kag fic.. what else… neways… I have a twist to the peer-counseling thing, just have to read… review and it will come faster!

That's it for answer… feel free to ask questions… and I know some of you aren't reviewing because you put me on your favorites but you haven't reviewed (Yes I know when you put me on favs… they tell us)

Neways… so REVIEW… see that's why this was only 4 pages… because I didn't get many reviews…. So hurry the hell up you lazy bums…. Ja ne


	6. Just Odd

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN SO FIGURE IT OUT!!!!

Chapter 6

My Past As Well

A/n: all the better reviews I could have gotten *sigh* ohh well.. I'm calming down now about my other story… people seem to get it now.. after the last threatening note I made… neways.. to this story…

Kagome felt her heart race. What will happen to us? What will InuYasha's mother do? I can't stand this much longer!

When we pulled up to the motel (hotel? So confused, need asprin!) I slid out. It's then that I realized I had forgotten to ask Sota which room number. Luckily he was waiting out side the door.

I ran up to him, "Where's mom?" I asked.

He motion to the door and glared at me, "What are _they_ doing here?" he whispered and snarled at me.

Surprisingly InuYasha turned to him, "We are here to help," he said.

Sota did his trademark, "Hmmf," and crossed his arms. 

I bowed to the InuYasha and his mother, "Thank you for bringing me, I will go now," I said and turned. Before I could dash out of there InuYasha's mother had grabbed my arm.

"Don't be silly, I would like to meet your mom," she said. I froze.

"Maybe we shouldn't mom I mean-," InuYasha started. He knew why I didn't what her to see. But it didn't stop her.

"Nonsense, I want to meet the mother of this fine young lady," she said. Before anyone could stop her she was inside. 

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the TV as a news guy started speaking about a tornado somewhere in someplace.  There were two beds in the room. Shippo was curled up in a ball on the first one. I could see mom huddled behind the second one. 

InuYasha's mother ran over to her. She held her hand out and touched mothers arm. Of coarse mother corralled back, "What's the matter?" she asked.

Mother let out a whimpering sound.

"Does your mother take any medicine?" InuYasha's mother asked. I nodded, "What?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's supposed to calm her nerves," I said.

InuYasha's mother shook her head. I looked over to InuYasha who seemed off in his own dream world as if remembering something.

InuYasha's mother left. Something about calling in some favors. 

InuYasha sat down on the second bed and watched my mother as if he had seen this many times before.

"InuYasha?" I asked.

He turned to me as tears graced his eyes but he blinked them back, "Yeah," he asked.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. Now I couldn't help but cry. I dove into InuYasha's arms and cried into his black shirt. Now what was going to happen? What was to become of us?

He rubbed my back for a long time. InuYasha's mother came back into the room as she had InuYasha put my mother in the car. InuYasha did as told. 

We drove home in silence. She dropped us off at InuYasha's mansion. I ran to her window.

"What are you going to do with my mom?" I asked.

She frowned, "Kagome, something's wrong with your mother, and we want to find out what, I'll see you in the morning and tell you then," she said and rolled up the window before I could ask more.

I walked inside with InuYasha as we went to his room. I sat on his bed. The room was mostly black. A very nice way of black. On the ceiling hung some posters and objects such as knives or banners. 

He sat down at his desk and watched me for awhile. I could feel him look at me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up when he spoke, "She was like this all the time?" he asked, "Or just when your father left," he added.

I turned to him, "Always. Father called it a sickness. Finally her got sick of it himself and left," I said, "He used to send us a welfare check but for the last couple of months they stopped," I added.

"Stopped?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

"Do you ever talk to him?" he asked.

"Never, the last time I spoke to him is when her said goodbye, he said to me 'Take care of your bothers, but most of all your mother, she can't do it alone' and he was out of there," I said as tears welled in my eyes at the memory. 

"And then what?" he asked.

"Then a week later divorce papers were sent and she got worse. She still thinks he'll come back for her," I said. I couldn't help it. I started to cry again. 

InuYasha walked over to me and held me close again. Why is it he keeps hugging me? And why does it calm me down so?

Instead of just melting into his embrace, I hugged back and clung to his shoulders. 

Soon I had fallen asleep in his hold. Dreaming about a nice home to live in.

A/n: buh buh ba du… Fluuuffineesss… (to much superman)

The next morning I awoke in the guest room bed. To my surprise InuYasha was in a chair next to me holding my hand. He was asleep and looked so peaceful. 

I moved my hand a bit to brake free of his grasp. He woke up as he stared at me. We stayed like this for a long time.

I finally released my hand from his and sat up straight. 

We walked down the stairs and I spoke, "Why were you in my room?" I asked.

InuYasha blushed and turned away, "You had a nightmare," he muttered. I blushed and turned away from him. Did he really try to make me feel safe?

When I walked down the steps I saw InuYasha's mother. Quickly I ran over to her, "How is my mother?" I asked.

She looked up at me startled at my question, she swallowed her juice and tried to smile, "She's fine when I left. The doctors say they want to keep her for awhile. She's mentally depressed Kagome, that's all," she said and grabbed my hand.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I froze. Mother hated doctors. Mother hated anything. Wait. They want to keep her? This was to much!

She seemed to notice my anxiety and spoke, "It's Kagome. She'll be out as soon as she is better," she said. So why didn't make me feel better?

A/n: I know.. short as fuck.. but hey… neways.. I'm tired and need to sleep.. so I'll write more later today.. I posted twice today but I want to post four.. so when I wake up I will… neways.. I have to say something…

ALL YOU FUCKIN' RETARDS WHO DECIDED TO USE THIS STORY TO FLAME ME ABOUT 'HEX' NEED TO QUIT!!!! AND QUIT FLAMING ME ALTOGETHER YOU FUCKING BABYS!! STOP FEEDING OFF OF HAPPY ENDINGS AND GET OVER YOURSELVES!!! IT WAS MY FIC NOT YOURS!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS YOUR FAVORITE! IT'S OVER NOW BECAUSE I GOT SICK OF WRITING IT AND THAT WAS MY IDEA FROM THE VERY START!!!! I WAS ALWAYS PLANNING TO KILL HER! I JUST DID IT SOONER THEN I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO! NOW GET OVER YOURSELVES AND ONLY REVIEW THIS STORY ABOUT ITSELF.. NOT ABOUT 'HEX'! ANOTHER THING! I AM NOT DOING A SEQUEL SO BACK OFF ALREADY!!!!!

Okay… now that THAT'S out of my system… if you hate happy ending then I suggest you read my story 'Hex' but flame me and I yell back… this stupid sissy decided to flame my story and not even leave his e-mail address or login… stupid weaklings… all he wrote was that he liked my story till the end… well gues what retard… write your own dawn fic cause that was MINE! One more thing… Write your own if you can't get over this… but don't use MY idea… ja ne

Anime Crazy Girl: Are my stories really addictive? *covers your mouth* shhhhhh don't say it aloud.. cops will come after me for posting illegal stories… lol.. yeah I know… I have an odd mind…. Anyways.. don't tell anyone this but you're my fav reviewer.. your just fun to watch squirm when I leave you at cliffies and you make me feel special about the way I write.. yes I know I'm not all that good but you make me feel better… well review again …. Ja ne

InuMonkeyRaper: lol.. I swear I love your  name.. I have a sick mind.. neways.. I was gonna have kog/kik get together anyways.. *sweatdrop*did I really send off a message that said don't give me ideas? *sweatdrop* Sorry.. what I meant by what I said was don't tell me to do something else when I already did this and it was posted… I'm just so pissed right now though.. okay ja ne

Yeah only two to answer… review me.. or I won't post today… yeah.. I could just write it and watch you all squirm on my cliffie… would you review me.. make me happy so I put a lot of inu/kag fluffiness in there… ohh come on.. you know you want to review… come on you last bums….


	7. Scary Social Workers

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE SO BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME BE! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PITY MYSELF DO YOU?!!!??!!! GOOD NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Chapter 7

Foster Parents?!

A/n: I know I said I would update twice tonight but I just woke up and it is now 10:00 pm.. so yeah.. I kinda am feeling sick lately so if this chapters a bit sloppy don't yell at me okay?

Saturday. When I had talked to InuYasha's mother, who wanted me to call her Kayai, had told me about mother being 'mentally depressed' I felt depressed enough as it was. Not only had my mother been taken away but now almost everyone knew of her!

InuYasha was in the game room playing with my brothers when I entered. He seemed drawn into the game of pool which he was teaching Sota how to play.

I leaned against the wall and watched. He would be a great father. Where did that come from? I needed air before my head exploded. The poem I once read became clear in my mind.

I'm so confused 

_My head isn't straight_

_I have no idea_

_Do I love or do I hate_

_So much is going on_

_I don't know what to think_

_Doing this and doing that_

_What to do_

_I don't know what_

_I'm so confused_

_It's hard to think_

_To keep it in_

_Hard to stay_

_At all sane…_

She sighed. A poem she had written long ago.

A/n: not one of my better poems… if you want my good ones go up to my pen name and click on it… down where stories should be I have poems… check 'em out if you want… ohh and I know this has nothing to do with the story but please read a girls poems by the name of Fire~Neiko@fictionpress.net her poems are awesome… if that's in blue up there click on it.. she has awesome poems…

I sighed again and InuYasha now noticed me. He smiled warminly at me and signaled me over. I walked over as he handed me a pool stick. He taught me how to play and we had fun.

"Now, see if you were trying to just hit this ball," he started pointing to the 5, "And get it in then you would probably hit it here," InuYasha pocked at spot on the ball, "So it would go in right? So what you want to do is hit the white ball to make it go there," he said. InuYasha was very good at explaining the game.

A/n: I love to play pool.. I got it from my dad… he's a champion at pool.. has TONS of trophies… The thing is I've only bet him once.. because he shot the 8 ball in on accident.

I smiled. We played for a while as he kept explaining. 

Kayai came in and motioned for me to come. InuYasha and I exchanged glances but set our pool sticks on the table and followed her out. When we reached the very large living room I saw a woman on the couch. 

She had short black hair and was wearing a lavender suit, she looked almost exactly like my mother only her hair was shorter. 

She smiled and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Shita, your social worker," she said. I took the hand. My social worker? I was scared out of my mind!

A/n: short chapter I know I know… so sue me.. wait… can you do that? Okay REVIEW and I promise the next chapter will be extra long.. ja

Anime Crazy Girl: *gasp* your younger then 13… wow… your so mature and so AWESOME! You're my fav reviewer still though…  so how old ARE you? 12… 11… neways.. besides the point… review me and such.. you know how happy I get… ja


	8. I Don't Care

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: FIGURE IT OUT!!!

Chapter 8

I Don't Care

A/n: hey… this will be short but I will not post this until I post the next so yeah… read now

I was still. Social Worker? This made no sense. Why would I need a social worker? My mind rung inside.

The lady smiled warmly, "So Kagome, do you want to meet your new foster parents?" she asked. Foster parents? This was all going to fast! I couldn't understand, what did this all mean? 

InuYasha seemed to read my thoughts because he had walked up behind me and pulled he down onto the chair to listen to the social worker. Mrs. Shita spoke, "So how are you?" she asked trying to start over from the top.

"Fine," I muttered. My head screamed again as if something terrible was going to happen.

She just smiled even warmer, "Good. Kagome, I am here to help you. Your mothers going to be sick for awhile so you can't live with InuYasha anymore. They don't have a license to take care of you," she said. I could feel InuYasha stiffen. 

"The thing is Kagome," she started looking at me, "that we can't keep you here, it's against the law. So you have to go live with the Konna's for awhile," she finished.

A/n: okay.. I'm terrible at making names… but we all play the pick random letters and put them together game not don't we?

Konna's? What the hell is she talking about? This was going way to fast yet again! Does everyone just LOVE to confuse me? Or am I just so stupid I don't understand anything!

Sota was scared. I knew why. I was scared to. Shippo didn't seem to understand so he seemed calm.

"Now Kagome, you know you are always welcome here," Kayai said as she handed me a bag, "But we can't have you stay. We wanted you to but it's just not possible." She smiled.

I didn't know WHAT was going on but everyone was telling me the same thing. I couldn't stay! InuYasha seemed mad at his mother. Like she was the cause of it all. But she was, and that was the problem. I never asked for them to make my mother better. I never wanted this. So why was it happening?

InuYasha's fist clenched as he tried to stay silent. I knew he knew what I was feeling. So what was I going to do? What were we going to do! Yell at them and tell them not to help my mother. That she should stay mentally depressed. I wanted to. But I couldn't talk. I couldn't say a word.

"Should we go then?" Shita asked. Sota nodded and stood up.

All I could do is stare. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. What was I going to do? I felt so cramped. My whole body tensed as I watched them all stand. They seemed to like the idea. I didn't. Mom couldn't be gone. I wasn't fair! None of this made sense! None of this was fair!

InuYasha seemed to get it. He helped me up. I was frozen. I didn't care anymore. Why should I care? Did mom ever care about me? If she did why was she the way she was. Why was she in that hospital! Why was she gone?!

Everyone had turned their attention to me. But like I said, I didn't care. InuYasha helped my out to Shita's car. But I didn't care. They placed me in the front seat. And again, I didn't care!

The whole drive there was quiet. InuYasha had said goodbye to me but I didn't even say thank you for letting me stay. I didn't even say goodbye back. This was going to fast then to reach out and grasp.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I just knew one thing. I didn't care…

A/n: to make up for my short chapter I'll post 4 times today not including this chapter… okay to answer some reviews…

lil floWer Grl: Everyone hates Kikyo.. what are you talking about… lol.. yeah we all hate her.. I've only meet one person who didn't… and they were just plain scary….

valene:  I know what you mean.. my social worker was so cheery it made me want to gag… I always hated her because she was so cheery but was never doing us anything…

Anime Crazy Girl: Wow.. I forgot what I was going to say to you… umm.. hi… umm.. yeah.. next review…

A/n; okay.. see ya soon… ja


	9. My New Home

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: *glares* do you want me to say it, or SHOW it *glares* 

Chapter 9

Foster Parents?! Kawaii!!!

A/n: yeah yeah I know I know… that was two chapters ago title… but I had no Idea I would be so short with these… to make it up to you this will be a REALLY long chapter will A LOT of fluffiness… so yeah… and more chappies on the way today… so stay turned for tales of *looks around* never mind…

The car came to a halt. Shita glanced at me then back to the boys. I was scared stiff. What was I going to do. People knew about my mother. Would they think I was a bad person to? Probably would think **_I _**drove her to the way she is. 

I stepped out of the car. Able to move I watched the house with awe. A tall man and slim woman stepped out of the house. They both looked quit slim, and both had smiles plastered on their  faces. The small woman raced down the steps and ran to Shita. The man just took large slow steps and made it just as fast. 

"Hello," the woman cooed, "And these must be the children," she added as she bent down and patted the boys on the heads. To me she held out her hand, "I am Jukia Konna, and this is my husband Duio Konna, and how are you," she asked. 

I took the hand, "I am Kagome and these are my brothers Sota and Shippo," I said. These people seemed nice. The tall man looked at me with pity. I hated that look! It disgusted me. No one should pity me! It's their faults I am here, if they would've stayed out of my life!

"Well it's nice to meet you, why don't you come inside," the woman said.

I was followed her inside. She feed us a grill cheese sandwich and lead me to her biological daughters room. 

The room was scary. She had pictures of beach tan guys hung all over the walls. Great. Just what I needed. All these faces looking at me. I can't wait to try and go to bed let alone sleep!

InuYasha at least doesn't have such a disgusting body. Wait! What am I thinking?! Stop think about InuYasha! Your acting like a love sick little girl! Wait, love sick? What's wrong with me! I don't know anything anymore! I'm so confused!

I slammed down onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow. So much was happening! I couldn't think straight! 

A/n: we all know what your going through Kagome don't we all, *everyone nods* see!

I sobbed and sobbed. I didn't care anymore! Why should I care! I didn't care about school! I didn't care about mom! I didn't care about anything! The one thing that I could grasp and hold on to with care was InuYasha. Why was the thought of him so soothing?

Finally I had stopped crying but the confusion just stayed. I didn't know what to do but I had to call someone. I thought about calling InuYasha, but the thought surpassed me. He would think to much of the call.

Sango! I could talk to her. But no. How could I bare her with my problems when her brother died?! No, I had no one to talk to, I was alone, alone and gone to all the rest!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday. For some reason I dreeded the meeting for today. I also left happy. I could finally talk to someone about it! But in a way I didn't want to talk to him about it. 

I hated pity. If someone was going to pity me then whatever, but I hated it. Pity always made me sick. Why don't they just focus on their own life and leave mine alone. If anything I pity those people. They think they are helping but really just making you feel worse! 

I wanted to crawl into a drain and be left there to never have to face the world again. I couldn't even think about my work for school. I even got a C in my math homework! My best subject!

InuYasha was in the room doing what we he always did. Listen to music. I wondered what he was listening to. Probably some punker music. But I couldn't think that. Ever since our 1st session I felt there was more to InuYasha then his cocky attitude.

He pulled off his headphones at the site of me and smiled. That's when I noticed. InuYasha had the oddest headphones. 

They were sort of small and didn't even reach his ears. Just his top of his head. Now to think of it I've never seen his ears. He always had his bandanna pulled down over them.

That's when I noticed something else. He had no ears. There wasn't any bump in his side. Wait. Maybe InuYasha was a deformed baby whose ears were on his head and that's how he hears…

A/n: *rolls around the floor laughing* de *gasp laugh* formed *gasp* baby… yeah.. I know I made her a little to idiotic there… okay.. back to story…

I could see InuYasha pale. He knew what I was think about so he spoke, "Hey, Kag, how's the foster home?" he asked. That set my mind off of things.

"Fine," I muttered and sat down.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

I sighed and looked his in the eye, "Yeah sure, okay where do I start. Ohh yes. First of all my mother has been taken from me! Then I'm falling my school work, ohh and Shippo's started wetting the bed again, everyone knows about my life. I won't stop getting enough pity and I feel like shit. Does that help?" I asked.

InuYasha blinked a couple times and stood up. He walked over and started his special treatment. My mind soothed. Why is it I hate when people give me pity but when InuYasha does I really don't care? Why is it about him. Dawn I needed answers but my first question will be…

"Where are your ears?" I asked.

InuYasha froze. He stopped my massage and stepped back, "I need to go," he said and started for the door. I hopped up and cut him off.

"InuYasha, you expected me to tell you about me but then you turn around don't tell me shit," I almost yelled. I was surprised at my outburst. I never acted that way.

~~~Inu POV~~~

Ohh shit. Ohh shit, ohh shit, ohh shit. Dawnit, Kagome you can't handle it. I don't want to lose you from this. You can't accept me, no one can.

"Move out of my way Kagome," I snarled. I didn't want to lose our friendship and I know if she knows she'll just run away like everyone else. Why couldn't she have left it alone?!

Kagome just placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. I've never seen her so angry. Ohh forget it! She wouldn't accept me either way, so why not just show her. I pulled my bandanna off fast and snarled in her face.

"There, happy, there they are, now go run away I don't care," I almost yelled.

Kagome was flushed. She then smiled and reached up, "Kawaii…" she said and started to pet my dog-ears.

Kawaii? This makes no sense. She has to be the oddest person I ever met. 

~~~Kag POV~~~

"Ohh InuYasha why didn't you tell me, they are so kawaii," I said. How could he be ashamed of such a treasure. Wait '_there, happy, there they are, now go run away I don't care'_ he said to me. This was another confusion. But they were so kawaii.

A/n: you all should know by now that I would NEVER get rid of InuYasha's ears *tweaks InuYasha's ears and giggles in joy* how could you ever get rid of such a treasure…

He just glared daggers at me in frustration, "QUIT THAT!" he yelled. I blinked and let go as I smiled innocently with my hand in the cookie jar.

He turned around and glared at the ceiling, "You can run off now," he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Run off? Why would I do that, all I wanted to do was pet them, "InuYasha?" I asked.

He turned around and stared eye to eye with me, "Kagome," he said softly. 

His eyes wavered as he stared at me. So close. We were so close. I could feel his breath breeze my face. So close! So close!

You know what he did, he shoved past me and pulled on his bandanna before giving me one last glance and walking out.

InuYasha…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so bugged at this little development in our lives. I couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha. What was it? Why did he make me feel this way? I was confused once again! Dawn him, he was giving me a headache. Wait, he was giving me a migraine!

InuYasha. InuYasha. InuYasha!

~~~Inu POV~~~

Kagome…

~~~Kag POV~~~

Why didn't he do that? It wasn't fair. He was making me get all confused and I bet right now he's sitting around have fun while I'm moping around being miserable.

~~~Inu POV~~~

How does she do that? I was expecting her to run away. So why didn't she run away? I am so confused…

Grr… I need answers from that girl… Mrs. Kaeda won't be happy until I cure her totally. This isn't fair… what has that old hag gotten me into…

A/n: oooo… something half of you know… the other you guys need to figure out…

~~~Kag POV~~~

I slammed my head down on my pillow. Did he just LOVE to add to my confusion. Apparently he did.

The Konna's were very nice but not home.

I decided to call Sango. I needed to talk to her and even though she had enough to think about I needed to at least say hi.

I dialed her number and waited. It rung twice and someone picked up.

"Mushi mushi," It was Sango's mom.

"Hey, is Sango there?" I asked.

Silence, "Who is this?"

"Kagome Hiragushi," I waited.

"Ohh Kagome, why hello… how are you?" she asked.

"Good, is Sango there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on," she said in a cheery voice as she called for her daughter.

Sango picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sango, it's me again, Kagome," I said.

"Hey, Kagome, sorry 'bout my mom," she said.

"It's okay, but what was the problem?" I asked.

"Some screw ball has been calling me up talking about," silence, she continued, "Kohaku."

"Really… nut case," I said.

"Yeah, he claims to be some guy named Naraku," she said.

Naraku? Odd name, "That's strange," I said.

"Yeah… he keeps talking about Kohaku coming back and such, his voice is always different, I have no idea why he keeps calling," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah.. they say it could be this guy by the name of Onigumo, but he's supposed to be in the nut house, they said that he always wore a cloak or something," she said.

Shivers flew done my spine, "Weirdo," I said.

"Yeah.. so, how's it going?" she asked.

Should I tell her? I mine as well, "Mom has been labeled 'mentally depressed' and we're living in a foster home," I said.

"Ohh Kagome.. that's terrible," she said.

Terrible, her brother dieing was terrible. Some nut case stacking you was terrible. The fact that I have a terrible mother is different, "No pity got it," I told her.

"Gottcha," she said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "So.. how are you?" I asked.

"Good.. hey have you met any hot guys," she said with a laugh.

"Sango…" I warned.

"Ohh come on.. there has to be someone… if I were you I'd be really depressed about this whole mother thing the only way to keep me up is a guy," she said and I could picture her winking at me.

"I guess there is one," I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear. But of coarse she did. At least I think she did by the squeal of joy that blasted through the phone. 

"Who is he?" she asked very excited.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Does that mean you don't want to tell your best friend… now Kagome, that hurts," she said.

"Sango… okay fine… it's InuYasha," I said. It was?

She squealed again, "That hottie," she said.

That druggie? That punker? "Yeah," I said instead.

"That's GREAT Kagome," she squealed.

"Yeah, just great," I said.

"So have you told him your love for him' she asked.

Without thinking I said, "No… I mean.. Sangoooooo" I whined as she laughed.

"Come on Kagome it was only a matter of time till you found the right one," she said.

"Thanks, and what about Miroku?" I asked.

"That's not right…" Sango almost yelled.

"What, you do like him don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah… and hell just froze over," she said, "No way.. how could anyone like that pervert?" she asked.

"Well there is this girl at school all over him, he even asked the question," I said.

I could feel Sango's mood boil, "Kagome, if I come down there could I stay with you?" she asked clearly pissed.

"Gee Sango.. I don't know.. tell me WHY first," I said.

"I have something to take care of," she said.

"I'll have to talk to the Konna's, and how are you going to get here?" I asked.

"Drive.. it's only two hours away," she said.

"But wait… I just moved in here, I don't want to ask them that," I said.

"Kaaagooomeeee," Sango whined.

"Okay.. tell me the real reason and I'll ask," I said.

Silence, Sango muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to take care of that girl," Sango almost screamed.

I burst into laughter. It was true. Sango always had a crush on the pervert of the school. I think she got jealous cause he never asked her the 'question' and it goes from there.

I could just picture Sango stomping on the girl. Sango was very violent when need be.

"Okay Sango," I said calming down, "I'll ask, ohh and one more thing… I think hell just froze over" I said and set the phone down quickly so I wouldn't hear her death threats.

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen where the two usually were. And yes, there they were.

"Umm Mrs. Konna?" I asked.

"Yes child?" she asked warmly.

"I have a friend coming down from Tokyo (whatever…) who needs a place to stay for the weekend, is it alright with you if she stay's here?" I asked. I felt stupid asking them that question. I just moved in two fays ago and I already were inviting friends.

"Sure dear, tell her she can stay all she likes," Mrs. Konna said and returned to the dishes. My heart leapt. Did these people care about anything?

 I ran back to my room after many thanks and told Sango the good news. She seemed very happy and went to go talk to her mom about. So it was settled. Sango was coming down on Friday and staying till Tuesday.

A/n: yeah I know that doesn't happen in the book.. but I didn't want to do EVERTHING like that… neways.. 4 pages.. be happy… three more coming… ja

SakuraCherryBlossum: I know.. I want one too… but I have a person like that called Brian… he does it Soooooooo well…. Okay review again

InvisableRain: Hehe.. I know I have bad grammer… so will you be my betta reader?

**READ ALL:** okay… for all of you… I do not send chapters to people… the only way you'll see the next chapter is if you check yourself… I am not smart enough to figure out how to send shit and I check on my stories so you can check on this story…. ja

**REVIEW!!!!! EVEN JUST A 'HI' JUST REVIEW!!!!!!**

If you don't review I'll claim you as lazy.. you lazy ass bums….

Okay.. **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWW**


	10. The Visit

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: *silence* (everyone: say it!) no (eo:say it!) screw you!! (eo: SAY IT!) WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW SO BACK OFF YOU DUMB FUCKS!!!!! (eo: *silence*) Yeah… that's what I thought…

Chapter 10

The Visit

A/n: You know… I never knew you could tell so much about a person from their bio *looks around room* I think I need to retype mine.. people keep looking at it and it scares me because I didn't think anyone would and I have a lot of shit in there that I didn't mean to have everyone read… opp…

Chita: That's it Kinchiata… just let EVERYONE get suspicions so they go read it…

Kinchiata/Me: ohh shit.. your right.. for once *sweatdrop*

Chita: HEY!

Kinchiata/Me: WHAT IT'S THE TRUTH!

Chita: I'll show you truth *holds up binder full of pictures of me and InuYasha in fake wedding suits that were printed out and faked* 

Kinchiata/Me: HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!! *jumps up and down for it*

Chita: I don't think so.. why don't we show InuYasha

InuYasha: *sweatdrop and inches away slowly from me*

Kinchiata/Me: *Tear* how could you be so cruel InuYasha… after all my worshipping of you…

InuYasha: Feh.

Kinchiata/Me: HEY.. I thought you were supposed to be weak to tears from a girl…

InuYasha: Not when it's YOU

Kinchata/Me: That hurts…

Chita: The truth hurts…

Kami: (god but girl named after in my fic/idea) *yawns and looks around* Ohh InuYasha.. when did you get here.. *jumps off of couch and runs to InuYasha*

Kinchiata/Me: for all of you who don't know who Kami or Chita is.. they are neko HANYOUS that are explained in my other fic Child of Love…

Chita: Wow… she does care ^.^

Kinchiata/Me: HEY.. THAT'S MY SWEET LITTLE FACE!!!

Chita: or not *sweatdrop* 

InuYasha: *slowly inches out of room*

Ixy: INUYASHA!!!!!!

Kinchiata/Me: hey Ixy… ya made it…. For all of you who don't know Ixy.. she's my muse… or my best friend… don't ask me why her nicknames Ixy I don't know…

Ixy: HEY.. IT'S A CUTE NAME!!!!

Kinchiata/Me: a cute name with no point *sighs*

Kami: *still clung to InuYasha and trying to push Ixy off* Hey.. your supposed to write a story not chat *hits Ixy in head*

Kinchiata/Me: ohh yeah….I just wasted a page of pure nothing….

Chita: TO THE STORY!!!!!

Everyone: HEY I WANTED TO SAY IT!

Chita: *blinks innocently and inches out of room*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: yes I know I know.. no point to that but my friends wanted me to put them in my story so I had a chat session (they all made their own words I just sat down and typed it) everyones my friend and InuYasha was played by Bry.. Chita was played by Nat.. Kami was played by Meece …and Ixy was played by Ixy (Ashley).. okay.. now to this story….

A/n2: thanks to my friends this will be a funny chapter with barley any point… have fun…

Friday. Back massage day. And a dreaded day. What to say to InuYasha I have no clue.

When I walked in the room I expected what I saw. InuYasha drumming to his walkman music.

I went over and pulled off his bandanna and headphones as I gazed at his ears and started to tweak them again. I swear he was about to kill he. He reflexed his claws and took a deep breath. I let go of them and sat down in my chair. 

"Why do you keep them hidden?" I asked.

He just turned away and mumbled.

"Okay fine," I said and slammed my folder down, "I have a request."

He looked up to me and waited.

"Sango's coming today, and I need you to come over with Miroku, is that okay?" I asked.

He nodded as a spark of joy flashed in his eyes.

"Ohh one more thing… do you think the teletubies are planning something?" I asked looking around the room as if expecting something to pop out and grab me.

"The teletubies?" he asked.

"Yeah… those little red, yellow, green, and purple guys. I don't trust them. They are brain washing the innocent little children. I don't know what they are planning but I know it's something," I said.

(A/n: I know Kagome.. I felt that too… I swear the evil munchkins are planning something… and we must stop it… lets stop all programming so no Innocent children can see it 0.o…)

InuYasha couldn't help it anymore. Be burst into laughter and started rolling around on the floor pointing at me like I was insane.

I'm not insane! I swear they are planning something!

InuYasha gasped for air as he tried really hard to stop laughing.

(A/n: all with me say "I" I need some scouts to dig up any dirt on the colorful mice

Meece: HEY I LIKE MICE!

Me: YOU LIKE THOSE EVIL COLOR DORKS?!

Meece: no.. I just like mice…

Me: *sweatdrop*)

InuYasha finally had stopped laughing but he couldn't quit smiling. I was serious… those things were evil…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku and InuYasha were an hour early at my fosters house. They said they wanted to make Sango feel welcome. I didn't get it. All I wanted them there for was Miroku to make Sango in a cheery mood. But ohh well because we had soda and chips and all sorts of junk food. 

We set it up in the room I was staying in. Kind of a 'welcome for five days' thing I guess.

Miroku seemed in an extra chipper mood. The thing was Miroku had a thing for Sango, and when she left he was always depressed.

The door bell was heard as I rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Sango with her suitcase. 

She smiled at me and walked inside. That's when she saw Miroku. I swear she almost dropped her bag when they locked eyes. 

InuYasha just laughed. I couldn't help it either. Since the day my father left this was my first real laugh. My first real joy. Except when I was around InuYasha.

"Sweet Sango.. how are you?" Miroku asked holding out his hand for her suitcase. She handed it to him and blushed.

"Fine," she muttered.

He grinned at her and ran to my temporary room to set the suit case down.

Sango and I exchanged hugs and hellos. The thing was she kept eyeing Miroku.

After a while we were all in my room sitting on my bed when Sango piped up.

"So… any dirt on the color aliens?" she asked and looked at me. Everyone burst into laugher, I don't think Miroku got it though.

We sat around and talked. Sango started this whole squirrel thing.

"I swear.. they look at you so odd… they're planning something to… do you think they are in cahoots with the evil colorful dorks?" she asked.

Miroku took a sip of his Pepsi, which was a bad idea because she started laughing and it got all over me and InuYasha.

"Thanks.. thanks a bunch Miroku," InuYasha said just sitting there glaring at him.

He smiled innocently and set his pop down quickly.

I just laughed. They were so much fun to just hang around and laugh with.

InuYasha soon left and drug the lecher along. 

"Goodbye ladt Sango," he said as his hands saud the rest. They got lower.. and lower.. then..

SMACK

Sango's eye twitched with anger as she held out her hand for another beating for him.

He just shrunk and ran behind InuYasha.

"Mouse," he said.

(Meece: Again with the dissing on mice… why are you so cruel…

Kinchiata: cause I can be… *evil laugh*

Meece: *blinks twice and runs away*)

Miroku just smiled and stood up straight again before walking out the door with a final wave goodbye.

Sango sighed and drug me to my temporary room.

"So how's it going with InuYasha?" she asked once the door was shut.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on.. just tell me," she said.

I eyed her, "If you tell me what you think of Miroku.. no lies," I said with a smirk.

She paled, "Okay… he's hot… there happy?" she glared.

"Yes," I said with a grin.

"Now tell me," she begged.

"Ohh but talking about Miroku and your love for him is MUCH better," I said. She through a pillow at my head.

"Bite me… so are you gonna tell me or what?" she said.

"Or what," I said.

"I'm gonna kill you… you said you would tell me," she whined.

"Fine fine… he's hot," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah.. I know… but has he made any moves?" she asked.

"Moves?" What was she talking about?

"Has he tried to kiss you?" 

"KISS ME!" what does she think about in that sick little mind of hers?

"Yeah… anything… a hug.. what?" she asked.

A hug? I felt myself blush, "He hugged me.. and gave me a massage," I muttered. Wow. When you say that aloud it sounds like me likes you! But you know that's not true. Still…

Sango squealed, "HA.. I knew it by the way you two kept eyeing each other when you thought no one was looking," she said with a goofy grin.

I blushed. Wait! He looked at me? Okay… that's odd, "Your just imagining things Sango," I said. 

She smiled, "Yeah… and hell is burning," she said.

Wait.. what? "What.. what was that?" I said.

"Well.. you said on the phone a couple days ago that hell froze over… well hell is burning," she said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sango," I started.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Your really screwed in the head," I said as another pillow found it's way to my head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: yeah yeah.. a pointless chapter… but my friends feed me SUGAR… and such… so I was really hyper… see they all decided to come over because of my cliffie and they got pissed at me… so they forced me to write this chapter… and yeah… they feed me sugar because they said they were sick of my uptight attitide *bounces off wall* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE o.0… okay… I'm okay now…

InuMonkeyRapper: Don't worry I knew you weren't hitting on me… But I would tell you my age it's just… yeah… maybe I'll tell you when I'm not on my story… well review and such… plus if I told you my age you would think I was psycho and really odd… neways.. yeah.. mine was always cheerful (social worker) she had this line of FAKE happiness… me and my sis could see right through her…and kikyo and koga both should die…SLOWLY… like ya said…so review.. Ja

ladykaa28: I told you ask me questions anytime.. neways.. see if you apply for foster care… then you have to go through all these tests and such.. you have to have a license and you have to do a lot of stuff… and that takes a LONG time.. the reason I know is because I was IN foster care for 6 months… so yeah.. I learned a lot… okay ask any questions.. ja

Chita: You got a lot of reviews…

Kinchiat (me): *sweatdrop* nuh uhhhh…

Kami: Uhh huh…

Kinchiata: Nuh uhhh

Kami: Uhhh huh…

Kinchiata: nuh uhhhh

Chita *interrupts Kami* SHUT UP!!!!!

Kami: *mutters mutters* 

Chita: Thank you… now… Review Kinchiata or we will feed her more sugar….

InuYasha: NOOOOOO.. NO MORE SUGAR.. PLEASE REVIEW HER… DON'T GIVE HER ANYMORE SUGAR!!!!!!!!

Kami: *evil grin* Inuuuyaaaashaaaaa….

InuYasha: *looks around room for escape* Shit….

Kami: *huggles him close*

Kinchiata: *shoves Kami out of story and huggles InuYasha* MINE!

Kagome: *pops up for no reason and grabs InuYasha* Nuh uhhh

Kinchiata: *grabs him back* uhh huhhhh..

Kagome: *grabs him back* nuh uhhhh

Kinchiata: *grabs him back* uhh huh..

Chita: *shakes head* not this again….

Kagome: *grabs him back* nuh huhhh

Kinchiata: *evil grin* HEY.. SHE ADMITTED IT!

Kagome: *blush* he's yours… *shoves him in my face and disappears*

Kinchiata: *grins* I knew that would work…

Chita: head and sighs do you ever give up?

Kinchiata: *grabs air where he's supposed to be* Nope *falls to ground from no support and hops back up* INUYASHA!

InuYasha: *inches slowly out of room and dashes out the door and down hallway*

Kinchiata: *sticks head out door and pouts* another one lost…

Chita: You pathetic…

Kinchiata: *grins* I know.. *makes another InuYasha pop up and huggles him* But you know you love me….

Chita: Yeah… as much as I love the teletubies…

Kinchiata: *freaks out at word* how can you compare me with such EVIL

Chita: ummm.. I'm gonna… go… now…

Kinchiata: *calms down* where did Ixy go?

Ixy: *magically appears* HI *waves*

Kinchiata: *blink blink* okaaaaaaaaaay…

Chita: I'm leaving now…

Kinchiata: Buh bye…

Ixy: I need a ride home Chita *runs after chita*

Kinchiata: FINE *tear* leave me in the dark cold world without anyone.. *looks over at InuYasha* ohh yeah.. *huggles him* okaaaaay.. review…

InuYasha: SAVE ME MHHFF MFGHH

Kinchiata: *smiles and shoves Inuyasha in closet before whistleing off* REVIEWWW

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Author's Fun

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: NOT SAYING IT SO FIGURE IT THE FUCK OUT!

Chapter 11

Serious Talk

A/n: sorry this took so long to type tonight… my dada just got back today from surgery and we wanted to surprise him with a party… he had cancer AND west nile… so yeah.. now to the story you've all been waiting so patiently for… and I would do a session but that will be at the bottom… for afterwards fun… now read…

Sango was asleep but I couldn't. I mean, I missed seeing her but after all that's gone on it's just not the same. I did have fun but now it's over and I'm confused again.

Sango stirred beside me and grabbed a hand full of blankets. Reminded me of the good times before she moved. She was so possessive of almost everything. Why else would she come all the way down here to kill that girl that keeps hanging off of Miroku?

I heard Shippo's muffled cry from his and Sota's room. I glanced at Sango and she was sound as a rock. I got up to check on him.

Sota was already at his side trying to calm him down. I ran over to the bed and lifted him up.

"It's okay now Shippo… I'm here," I said and sat down on the bed as I rocked him back and forth.

"She… she was gone… mom wasn't 'round… she wath gone," he said and sobbed.

Tears welled in my eyes. Poor Shippo. I didn't want him to feel the loneliness I did.

The rest of the night I slept in his room as I calmed him down…

A/n: short chapter I know I know… but I wanted SOMETHING posted before I went back to my dads party.. to make it up to you me and my friends will do a session… well here you go… 

Played by:

Ixy by Ixy…Kinchiata by me (Kinchiata)…Kitsuka by Katie…InuYasha by Bry… Chita by Nat… Kami and Kagome by Meece

Kinchiata: Sup all my adoring fans…

Chita: You forget… no one can adore you…

Kinchiata: *glares* drop it there and I won't kill you…

Chita: *opens mouth then shuts it and smiles*

Kami: Who here likes mice?

Kitsuka: they're fun to eat if that's what you mean…

Kami: NO…. DON'T KILL MY FRIENDS!

Kinchiata: For all of you who are reading my other story 'Child of Love' Kitsuka will come in later and such… she's a kitsune (full and 1st class) who has an evil possessed mouse that follows her everywhere which is played by none other then… Kami/Meece…

Kami: *chip chip* Squeak *chip chip* BRING IT ON! *index fingers roll back*

Kinchiata: Yeah… told you the mouse was possessed… 

Kami: *smiles*

InuYasha: *slowly iches out of Ixy and Kami's grasp as inches out of room*

Kinchiata: GET BACK HERE DOG BOY! *points to floors and taps foot*

InuYasha: *sighs*

Ixy: *huggles him again * he's just SO kawaii *tweaks ears*

Kinchiata: She's worse then me… of coarse I got her addicted… 

Ixy: *smile* thank you for introducing my furture husband…

Kinchiata and Kagome (who know magically appears): HELL NO!

Kagome: HE'S MINE!

Kinchiata: MINE!

Ixy: MINE!

Kagome: MINE!

Kinchiata: MINE!

Chita: *shakes head and sighs* see what I have to put up with…

Ixy: MINE!

Kagome: MINE!

Kinchiata: MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T ADMIT IT! *points to delete button*

Kagome/Ixy: You wouldn't dare….

Kinchiata: *smirks* try me…

Kagome/Ixy: *looks at each other and throws InuYasha to her* *mumbles* b!tch…

Kinchiata: *huggles InuYasha close*

Chita: *slips beside InuYasha and whispers* I can get you outa here… for a price…

InuYasha: *ears tweak and glances over* what.. name it….

Chita: You tell Kagome you love her….

InuYasha: *eyes huge.. looks at Kinchiata… then to Ixy… and back to kami/kagome/meece* fine…

Chita: *smiles* GREAT *claps hand over mouth* opps…

Kinchiata: Chita.. what's going on *eyes two closely*

Chita: Say it now InuYasha and we have a deal….

InuYasha: well it's better then being stuck to this lunatic…

Kinchiata: HEY!

InuYasha: Kagome… I love you….*pride breaks… lost ego… NOOOOO*

Kagome: *turns back into Kami* Really… *puppy dog eyes*

InuYasha: ACK!

Chita: HEY LOOK… IT'S THE TELETUBIES!

Kinchiata: *lets go of InuYasha and grabs gun* lock and load girls.. lets kill….

InuYasha: *runs out of room*

Chita: *burst into laughter and points and us*

Kinchiata: HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!

Chita: *gasps… laughs.. rolls around floor*

Kinchiata: b!tch…

Chita: BITE ME! *laughs*

Kami/Kagome: Let's kill…

Ixy: No evil color dorks but this should be enough to calm our demon half…

Chita: *stops laughing and looks around* guys… *laughs nervously*

Kinchiata: WHO LIKES BLOOD!

Kami: I LIKE CANDY!

Kinchiata: *sweatdrop* 

Chita: *disappears*

Kami: HEY! Dawnit… she used another one of her charms.. that weakling.. can't even fight…

Kinchiata: *nods head and sets shovel down* okay.. I have to go now and so do my loving friends… because my dad is now having cake and such and then we are all going to stay up all night and drink *nods head* joke joke…. Say anything InuMonkeyRapper and I'll hurt you very slowly… think meat grinder…. Now…. Hope you liked my story… ja

Ps: I know you will probably say why didn't I use this time to write the story… well me and my friends already had this typed so yeah… this ps note is right now being put in… okay… ja 


	12. I See You

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer:*blink blink* I don't want to start yelling again so figure it out…

Chapter 12

A/n: I think you'll all be happy to know my friends have decided to leave this story alone and go bug my 'Child of Love' story… so watch out all of you who are reading that one to…

I moaned as the light of the sun washed over my eyes. I put an arm over my eyes and rolled over. Not to long after Sango busted in with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Kagome… so that's where you went," she said through the brush as she rubbed back and forth.

"Sango…" I muttered as I rolled back over so I wouldn't have to see her.

"Wake up sunshine," she said pushing on my shoulder.

"Ohh yes.. I'm just ONE ray of sunshine," I muttered and moved my shoulder to shove off her hand.

"Okay boys… guess we have to use extra force," she said. Surprisingly Sota and Shippo were already up and giggling.

"THE TELETUBIES ARE ATTACKING!" Sango yelled so loud I flew out of bed and landed on the floor.

I jumped up and looked around the room as the three rolled around the floor laughing. Sango spat her toothbrush out and couldn't stop laughing.

I walked over past her out the door before stepping on her stomach on my way out. This just caused her to laugh harder.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She walked in to put her toothbrush away and grab her make-up bag. Make-up. Boy did I hate that stuff! It felt so gooey on my face and last time it caused me to brake out. I didn't understand Sango. She looked so beautiful without it so why did she wear it?

She was still laughing which caused me to growl low in my chest. She smiled innocently at me and walked blissfully out of the bathroom.

When I was done taking a shower I noticed I had no clothes set out. I popped my head out the door and when I was sure no one was around I ran to my room. When I entered the room I didn't even notice Miroku or InuYasha who were sitting on my bed with Sango. I pulled off my towel and started digging through my bag for some clothes. 

"Umm… Kagome," Sango said with the red boys next to her.

I slowly looked up and blushed a scarlet red as I shot up and pulled clothes on to cover my body.

Miroku was smiling a little to cheesy and InuYasha was the red of a tomato. Sango was pulling Miroku out as InuYasha dashed to the door.

"Thanks for the view Kagome-chan," Miroku said his head still pecked through the door.

I glared daggers at him as InuYasha's clawed hand knocked him on the head and pulled him out.

I could still feel the blush on my face as I got dressed. I decided from the recent event that I would wear something baggy. I wore a big T-shirt that reached right above my knees and had Donald Mickey and Goofy on the front as little kids and had 'New York' underneath them. For my pants I wore tight light blue jeans with holes in the knees. If mom saw me now she'd have a heart attack.

Kagome-chan? Why did Miroku call me that? Stupid perverted monk.

As I walked out of the room my face felt on fire. InuYasha was also red but Miroku was smiling widly as Sango hit him in the head with her fist and eyes closed.

"So… maybe we could go somewhere," Sango said opening her eyes and looking up to me.

"Yeah… sure," I said and glanced at InuYasha who was now turning pink. Good, maybe he was calming down and forgot it. Ohh yeah… then the whole world's gonna forget. That will be the day.

He locked my eyes and looked away. I sighed as everyone walked out to Sango's car.

"So… where to my dear Sango," Miroku asked as his hands got a bit closer.

"Hands off of me," Sango growled as she closed her eyes and waited. Miroku's hand shot away and he smiled.

"Wow… meeting me again after 2 years and she still remembers me well… having dreams about me ehh Sango my dear," Miroku said with a grin.

Sango's eyes shot open as she pounded on his head in anger.      
"MIROKU ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT… AND IF I FEEL ONE MORE SLEEZY HAND ON ANY PART OF MY BODY IT WILL BE BROKEN OFF," Sango yelled still hitting him in the head.

InuYasha laughed and so did I. I hopped in the car as Sango stomped over and swung it open before hopping in and slamming it shut.

A now unconscious Miroku with goofy smiles plastered on his face was being helped over to the car by the laughing hanyou.

We drove off with a pissed Sango, an unconscious Miroku, a red InuYasha, and the laughing me.

When we got to our destination the smiling evil clown said to us, "Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" It asked with a goofy laugh afterwards.

InuYasha blinked, "I don't want anything," he said.

"Same here," said a conscious Miroku.

"Not to hungry," I said looking at my stomach.

Sango blinked, "Okay.. suit yourselves," she said and shrugged before turning back to the waiting clown.

"Yeah.. I'll have 2 hamburgers with only ketchup and onions on it… a large fries… a large Pepsi… a corn dog… some onion rings… and a big Mac," she said. Everyone's eyes popped out of there sockets. Sango was sooooo skinny… and yet she ate sooooo much. 

"Okay.. pull up to the window that will be 26.50 dollars," the clown said. Sango smiled as she pulled up the window and paid for her meal and took the tray.

The woman behind the glass was staring in shock as she handed Sango her order and grabbed the money.

She went and parked to eat in the car. Everyone watched as she chowed down on the meal deal.

"Okaaaaaaaaay," InuYasha said. I nodded and Miroku just stared.

A/n: okay.. gotta go.. just wanted to post another chappie before I go cruse around town with my friends and such… yes I have a life and its not always to fulfill your desires… wait… it is… never mind… 

Ixy: She has to go now *glares at Hex/Kinchiata*

Kinchiata: *steals comp back and sighs* Stop using MY computer…

Ixy: *gets computer back and has bry hold her back* Helloooooo

People: *crikets*

Ixy: FINE! KINCHIATA TAKE THE DAWN COMPUTER BACK AND LETS GO!

Kinchiata: Thank you.. okay bye… or ja

EviL2: ha.. I was really mature at 11 to… I acted like I was 19 without thinking…

CardMistrss Sakura: His ears ARE cute aren't they… and there just in there because I can't get rid of them because I love them to much and he wouldn't be the same without them…

Kinkay-Vixen: I agree… my foster parents were total assholes… I hated them… and don't worry.. I also cried… I felt terrible… first my mother beat me then I was put with THEM! So why were you there if you don't mind my asking… don't answer if you don't want… just thought I'd ask because yeah… don't worry.. You don't have to answer.. cause I know how you feel.. it took me 6 months to even tell my friends I was in there… my FRIENDS! They kind of got suspicious when I wasn't home so they found out really… but yeah… yeah… my mom didn't have to take classes… see my mom and dad were divorced at the time… if you read my bio you could understand …. Yeah… but what did your mom and dad do so you were taken away in the first place? Wow this message was LONG… okay.. ja

Karen10: Umm… the kid thing? Electrocuted? I don't know what you're talking about? Please explain in next review…. Thanks for this on… and your right… THE TELETUBIES ARE SO CLOSE TO ATTACKING US I CAN FEEL IT ON THE BACK OF MY NECK!!!! Okay.. I'm WAY to chipper also.. okay… review again… ja okay… review again.. ja

Anime Crazy Girl: I watch YuYu Hakusho… Ranma ½ … Trigun… Fooly Cooly… Escaflowne… Rurioni Kenshin… Chobits… Yu-Gi-Oh (when I am bored out of my mind)…Gundam Wing (same as yugioh) Blue gender (I lost interest after they got together)…. Vampire Princess Miyu… .hack/sign… Evangeilon… Bubblegum Crisis… you name it… almost every anime… 

lancer272spoot: Wow… now come to think of it your right… barney IS part of it… wow I over looked that… poor squirrels… I feel like an idiot accusing them….ohh and the furbys are in on it to…. another thing… I will NOT kill Kitsuka… she's not a rodent killer… the rodent stole her necklace and she bumped into me that way… why do you want her dead? She's gonna be in my story 'Child of Love' real soon and I will NOT kill her… it has something to do with Shippo… you'll see…Thanks for reviews… ja

Bruka-chan: I don't understand what your saying… whats wrong with my sentences…. I really don't get what your saying…. Copy paste? Wow… either I'm just WAY to blonde or you didn't say it to understand me…. Okay… thanks for the review… and if you have anymore questions just ask… ohh and include a note of WHY whatever it is your saying… okay.. ja

That one guy: Barney's in on it to… when do you think they'll attack? But your right… the furbys.. I never thought of that…. DIE FURBYS!thanks for the review.. ja

Keala: Ahem… excuse me? InuYasha is MY furture husband…. MINE! So back away you crazed rapid fangirl… wait.. I'm crazed to…. o.0…. besides the point…. thanks for the review… ja

Okay… again…. ja


	13. Locked In

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: *glares* Who here thinks I own him (everyone: *crikets*) That's what I thought…

Chapter 13

Locked In

A/n: HELLOOOOOO did ya miss me? (everyone: *glares and taps foot*) *side step* okaaay… I'm sorry I'm sorry… what else can I say… I can't promise to never get into trouble again…. Because it WILL happen…especially for me… hell… my dad just tried to ground me for using his pencil sharpener… that's right… his Inu dawn pencil sharpener… *sighs* I swear they are ALWAYS watching me… but yeah… fluff in this chapter… although I am sad to say that it won't be Inu/kag…. Well read…

I sat on my bed with InuYasha beside me. Sango was at the end on the floor with Miroku and eyeing him carefully for his soon-to-come acts of perverted ness.

"Soo.." I started, "What should we do?" I asked in a quiet voice for only InuYasha to hear.

He looked over at me with a puzzled look.

"About Sango and Miroku," I said.

InuYasha smiled evilly. He knew what I meant, "Let's lock 'em in, it worked on my cousin," he said with that childish smirk.

I smiled and nodded. Despite all that was going on with me somehow InuYasha would always make me laugh, or just plain smile.

We slid silently out of the room and InuYasha locked it with a chair.

A/n: you know… someone said they didn't like my authors notes.. *tear* is that how you all feel?

~~~San POV~~~

Dawnit! Why they hell is he just sitting there so innocently. Looking out the window and his hands are where they belong.

I heard the door close behind me. I looked up to see InuYasha and Kagome gone. Grrreeeeaaaatttt. I stood to follow them but when I reached the door and tried to pull it open it wouldn't move. I knob turned but I couldn't push it open. DAWN THEM! They'll be dead before they can… wait… Miroku… must NOT let him know!

"So I see our so called caring friends locked us in," he said and turned around to smile at me. To late.

Surprisingly his smile was not his perverted one but a soothing caring one.

I nodded and glared in his direction before falling down on the bed with frustration.

I looked out the window as rays of day seeped through and burned my eyes with light.

"To bad this window has a screen," I said squinting my eyes to see better through the outside world.

"Yeah," was all he said. He sounded tired. Had I really called his so early this morning? Probably shouldn't have, especially after that whole Kagome thing. I could tell she was very embarrassed. 

Miroku stood up and walked to the bed, "Sango," he said and sat down next to me. I looked up to him. His face hovered over mine and I could see every detail of his violet eyes. I blinked a couple times and waiting. At least he wasn't touching me.

"Sango my dear," he said. My dear? Boy does he have an over active imagination.

"Hmmm," I said lost in his eyes of joy and worry.

"Do you know why I never asked you the question," he said in a slight blush.

My heart raced, "Miroku," I trailed off and blink before looking away, "No."

"Because Sango my dear," he said causing me to look into his eyes again, "Because you are special," he said.

I'm special? How so? He's not playing with me is he? Of course he is… why I oughta…

"You're my one real love," he said as another pink blush appeared below his eyes or embarrassment. 

Now why the HELL would he say that? I felt my heart jump from it's place. I did all I could from jumping up and hugging him while I kiss him. I guess that's what he wanted me to do by the hurt look on his face.

"Sango…" he asked.

That was it. I couldn't help it anymore. I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around him neck, "Miroku," I said as tears of joy streamed down my cheek, "Do you mean that?"

He was frozen for a minute but soon wrapped his hands around my waist and in a soft voice whispered to my ear, "Yes… it is."

He pulled away a bit and drew closer to my lips. Closer and closer he came till our lips met. I closed my eyes and kissed back a bit. 

He pulled away slowly and smiled at me lightly.

Miroku had chosen me. And I was gone for 2 years but he still chose me!

~~~Kag POV~~~

I sat down at the kitchen counter and InuYasha sat across from me. I fidgeted in my seat and glanced at the clock.

InuYasha must've sensed my nervous mood because he smiled softly at me.

A/n: you know I STILL can barley picture him with a smile…

"So," he said still smiling, "How is everything?" he asked.

My world and mind came to a halt and I watched him. Why did he have to bring it up? "Fine," I said in my low soft voice.

He laughed. He knew. I felt hollow inside whenever he wasn't near. Why did he fill the vowed in my heart? What is so special about him that he can make me smile and laugh and even talk!

"Fine… HA!" he smiled mockingly at me. He moved over to sit next to me. Slowly he pulled off his bandanna and rubbed his softy ears against my cheek. So kawaii! 

I couldn't help but giggle, which made him smile. I pulled my head back and reached my hand out to rub his ears. He didn't pull away which sort of scared me. I smiled though and rubbed softly. 

He just smiled and fell into my hands. I rubbed his ears as I looked to the ceiling. 

There is so much I don't understand about him. Why is it he can pity me and I don't care? How does he make me feel so special? How they hell did he get me to talk? Why is it every time I see him he makes me smile inside and forget all my troubles? Why did I love him?

A/n: MAHAHAHAHAHA! You know you love me *smiles* yeah… this would be longer but I only got 28 reviews *cries* do you not like my story? I feel so unloved *tear* nah… actually I feel pretty good… not a lot of authors even get a lot of reviews in the first month… which really sucks because I am currently reading another persons story and she only has 68 reviews…. She is an awesome author and has had this story up for more then 3 months… 0.o… I've had mine up for *counts fingers* a week I think… maybe more…. Hell I had 'Hex' up for only two weeks and I finished it in those two weeks…. 32 chapters… well yeah… I'm gonna answer questions now…. Ja

Bepinette: Yeah… you can call me your friend… hell I call everyone who reviews me my friend because I just… 0.o… feel like it… ohh and don't worry… if you review me enough I update EVERY day without hesitation… but if I don't even have ONE review I feel sad… SO REVIEW! And thanks for this one… ja

ListenToTheStars: *sighs* I wish I could tell you about how to write but as you can see by my story I even suck… if you want send me an idea or a page to a story your thinking about writing and I'll check it out and tell you what I think… I can't really tell you how to write if I don't even know how you write now… so send me an e-mail/idea/story to Kinchi-kitty@excite.com and I'll tell ya then… thanks for the review… ja

lancer272spoot: Lol… why would you depress me.. it's over and done with and I can't do ANYTHING about it… and another thing… I never give my lemons away.. I like lemons… and cliff… I never see him… I hate even thinking 'bout him… not that you made me mad don't worry… so many people ask me about him that I just don't care anymore… so review again… thanks… ja (ohh and ja ne means see ya in a couple months and just ja means see you later or something… so just say ja… and sayanora (yes.. its Spanish AND Japanese) means just 'goodbye' so ya… okay… ja)

Keala-chic: Hey.. I knew you were kidding… I was kinda to… although he his MINE.. I have second dibs next to Kagome… *evil grin* and everyone wonders why I killed her… nah… just joking.. I did it cause I wanted to and it was a twist… wait… never mind… okay ty for review… ja

Kikyohater: *blink blink* nah.. they're to hyped up on krank they wouldn't know what ever was… hehe… thanks for review and I LOVED your name… review again… ja

Bruka-chan: Did you really review Hex? Wow.. *sighs* how blonde can I get… but no.. I never got a better reader… I just reread my chappie and notice 'em… but yeah… it would save me the trouble if I DID get a betta reader… thanks for the review.. hope to see another soon ^.^ Ja

Darkness Rising: Yeah.. I read the book… I said that on the first chapter.. lol.. I guess we are both blonde enough to forget… lol… okay ty for review… ja

CardMistress Sakura: You suck *mimbles* every time I eat even a burger I gain about 20 pounds… okay so I'm going over board but still 0.o… you suck…

Rilma: Lol… if you hate Kagome then read my other story 'Hex' it's done so yeah… no waits.. lol.. okay ty for review.. ja ^.^


	14. Umm Surprise?

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood… so back off and figure it out!

Chapter 14

The Hospital Jazz

a/n: Sup homies? (everybody: *taps foot* *crickets*) okay… fine… I'm SORRY! Okay *cries* okay… dawm teachers… and since I'm STILL grounded…. I'm going to end the story in 4 chapters… enjoy… 

Mrs. Shita walked into the kitchen with her normal lavender suit and lavender lips with a lavender purse and lavender eye shadow.

The hand I was using to scratch InuYasha's ears were now trying to hide them from my social worker. InuYasha snatched up his bandanna and quickly wrapped it around his head. I slid my hand from underneath the bandanna and stood up blushing. InuYasha also stood blushing.

She smiled and turned to me, "Kagome, your mother can see you and your brothers now, the doctor says she's gotten better and could be out in a week," she said, her smile not fading.

She can see us now? She can get out soon? "So she's better?" I asked.

She frowned, "Better, but not perfect," she said.

"I… see," I said. InuYasha shifted uncomfortably beside me.

Do… you want to see her?" Mrs. Shita asked as if afraid I was going to snap out and attack her.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered beside me. I knew what he was thinking.

"It's alright InuYasha… I'll be fine… let Sango and Miroku out… I'll go get my brothers." I said and turned to walk away.

Every bit of confusion and anger boiled inside me. I felt the truth come running back. Every fact that I was hiding was again found. I felt as if every bit of happiness I've had in the last few days were just imaginary. I felt that I could never have fun again, I felt my confusion come back.

I found my brothers and told them we were going to see mom.

"Kagome…. Do we have to?" Sota asked.

"Yes," I snapped, my hatred flooding out.

Sota recoiled, "I… I don't… can't you go…. Alone?" he asked quietly.

"Sota…" I said in a slow, cold, warning voice.

"But Kagome…" he said frightened.

"Fine," I yelled, "Don't go… leave mother… Shippo… are you coming?" I asked whipping my tears of frustration away.

Shippo squeaked and ran behind Sota.

"Fine," I yelled again, wheeled around and stormed out. When I reached the kitchen where Mrs. Shita was I tore my jacket from it's place and turned to my social worker, "Sota and Shippo aren't coming this time," I said in a cold rattling voice.

She just smiled and motioned me to follow her out the door. InuYasha stopped me before I could leave and said, "Kagome… are you sure… I mean… can you-," he started.

But I broke him off, "No thanks InuYasha… I'll be fine," and I walked out. But there it was again. That feeling. InuYasha's face chased away all my frustration and I felt a bit calmer.

We drove half the way in silence, until Mrs. Shita finally spoke, "Your mother might be out soon like I said… but they still have to test her."

Test her? Oh, so now my mom was a lab experiment. Well now, maybe they should check me next, I feel insane enough to scream. I think Mrs. Shita knew what I was thinking cause she reached over and patted my knee.

"You mother is just depressed… it's nothing you can inherit," She said and smiled sweetly.

I forced a smile and turned back to look out my window. Soon the hospital came into view.

Mrs, Shita came to a halt and we both got out and walked inside.

When inside Mrs. Shita pushed me to the elevator and then pushed the up button. We waited a few minutes but soon the door stretched open and we walked inside.

There was two other people in the elevator. One was a old man leaning against the side and sleeping. The other was a tall blonde woman with a white suit and white hat on. She also had a red cross on each so I took her as a nurse.

Mrs. Shita pushed the button that said **6**. The door closed and we were moving. 

The elevator stopped at the 4th floor and the lady pocked the old man awake and guided him out.

When we started moving again I looked up to the titles of the floors.

**      6th floor- Physiatrist Ward **

**      (Brain failures, hallucinations, depression, etc.)**

My stomach did a summer salt. Physiatrist Ward? I was glad no one saw where I was going.

When we reached the floor the doors spread open and Mrs. Shita pushed me out.

We walked down a hall. I heard crying and mumbling. Someone screamed from behind me. The smell was awful, it was like rotting flesh mixed with bad breath and moldy food. 

We passed an open door. In it I could see an old lady sitting in a corner rocking back and forth muttering to herself. On the door it read, '_Neatra__ Kato, Room 261, depression, resident.'_

I gave a small shutter. The next door was closed. It had no name on it but the number '263.'

Mrs. Shita came to a halt in front of the door, "Here we are… are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded, but I wasn't. What if she was as bad as that old lady? Rocking back and forth muttering to herself.

Mrs. Shita patted me on the back before opening the door and pushing me in.

I gave a sigh of realif. She was not rocking back and forth or muttering to herself. She was sitting up in bed reading a book with a small smile on her face.

When I walked in she looked up from her book and smiled wider, "Kagome… it's nice to see you!" she said. That's when I noticed it. Her lips were the lightest of blue mixed with pink, but the room was warm. Her eyes were saggy and red, underneath them were black rings. Her hair was messy and her hands were shacking.

Her smile trembled and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She dropped her book in her lap and covered her face as she sobbed.

Mrs. Shita shut the door behind me and I turned to her, "Why… what's wrong with her?" I asked angrily.

"Her medication," Mrs. Shita said softly.

The anger rose inside me, "I thought her pills were supposed to help her, not make her worse," I almost yelled.

"They are…. The doctors are still working on her, they haven't found the right medication yet," she said.

"I hated her right then, more then anything. I turned to my mother and walked slowly over to her bed. I sat down beside her. Half of me wanted to hug her again, but I refused and ignored it, all she would do is recoil and be worse then she was right then.

"M'mom… please… please don't… what's wrong?" I asked, my voice shacking.

She gave another loud sob into her hands and dug her finger nails into her forehead, "I'm a terrible mother," she whispered.

You think? I wanted to say, but didn't, instead I said, "No… you're a great mother."

I thought I heard Mrs. Shita stifle a laugh, but when I turned to look at her, she was calm and sympathetic.

\Mother gave another quick sob before removing her hands slowly and whipping her face with the back of them, "No… I should have been better…" She smiled, "You really look beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile. Mother has never really looked me in the eye before, not even when she seemed better. Her eyes were the same violet ones I remembered, but they were different, sadder, confused, like mine probably were.

"So," she said smiling and throwing down her hands, "What have you been doing? Have these people you are staying with been nice?" she asked.

"Oh yes," I said. A flash of sadness ran past her eyes, I hesitated and spoke again, "But I would rather be home with you." She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"Where are the boys," she asked, peering over to the door where Mrs. Shita was still standing.

"They… umm…" I hesitated.

"Will be able to see you next time… they were busy this time."

Before mother could ask what, the woman from the elevator walked in with a tray and glass of milk, "Hello… Mrs. Higarashi I brought you your-oh-you have company," she said.

"No… we were just leaving," Mrs. Shita said and motioned for me to follow her out the door.

"Right," I said standing up. I said goodbye to mother and promised to come again, soon me and my social worker left.

"Could you drop me off at the Takahashi's please? I want to talk to InuYasha." I said as we rounded a corner.

"Sure… will they bring you home?" She asked.

"Yeah… InuYasha has hid jeep back," I said.

She made another right, then up a small hill and around another corner, stood the large building.

She dropped me off at the front gate, which was open so I walked right past, up the sidewalk, and to the glass doors. The building was unlocked and when no one answered to my knock, I walked inside. Instantly, jazz like music filled the air. It was slow and breath taking as it smoothed it's way to every note.

I walked slowly to the noise that seemed from the kitchen.

I walked through the door soundlessly. Beside the pool was InuYasha, still in full clothing except his feet, which were dipped in the water. His eyes were closed, and in front of him, pressed against his chest and curved to his lips, was a silver saxophone. His fingers gracefully flowed from one key to the next, and his notes reached just the right height with every breath that wasn't stolen from it's beautiful sound.

I walked slowly over to him, listening to the music that he was gracefully playing. That's when I noticed a woman about 30, sitting in a lounging chair, her eyes also closed and she opened to the music. Her hair was long and brown, pulled in a loose ponytail, falling down her shoulder. She was wearing a tight black sweatshirt and a brown vest over her shoulder. Her pants were also brown bell bottoms. She wore black flipflops and a black French hat.

Finally the song ended, leaving Kagome thirsty for more.. InuYasha opened his eyes and gazed longingly at his reflection in the pool, eyes growing wide as he saw my reflection looking back, just behind him.

The woman clapped wildly, "Bravo InuYasha, Brav-oh-hello, who are you?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm Kagome," I said slowly, full of the sudden shock.

InuYasha also seemed stunned with shock to see me.

What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

"I… I came to see… InuYasha," I said, again, slowly.

"I see… well InuYasha… I'll see you at the competition, or next week," she said. She then stood and grabbed her black purse, "Goodbye," and she walked out, digging in her purse for keys. When she shut the door behind her, I turned to InuYasha, shocked.

He seemed frozen, so I spoke, "InuYasha… you play the sax?" I asked.

"Seems so," he said, finding his voice to speak and pulling off the mouth piece to the sax and putting it in the box.

"Why didn't you tell me… what happened to honesty…" I asked, playfully.

"Nothing, you never asked," he said, placing his instrument in the box and slamming it shut, before snapping back the clips.

"InuYasha! What's your problem?!" I yelled.

"Nothing, what's yours?" he asked, turning to look at me in the eye.

"YOUR SUCH A SPOILED JERK! GOODBYE INUYASHA!" and I stormed out, stomping down the street to my foster home.

End of chapter

A/n: I would have had it longer… I just wanted to post sooner… the next one will be up in at least 2 weeks…. Ja!


	15. All You Do Is Yell

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: *glares* guess…

Chapter 15

A Letter

a/n: Hey… don't kill me… please… I'm doing the best I can… I'm STILL grounded and giving up my study hall and lunch break to do this for you… I'll finish the story in 2 more chapters… maybe three…

What is love? Have I ever experienced it? If someone asked me could I tell them?

Someone yelled from behind me, but I paid no attention. Someone was running behind me, but I ignored it.

A hand fell on my shoulder with a deep voice, "Kagome! One sec," I sensed the person stand straight again and take a deep breath. I wheeled around with a glare. It was Miroku.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I just… wow… thanks for caring… I'm fine," he said sarcastically.

"Your Welcome," I said, folding my arms.

"I just wanted to say thanks.. for what you did… me and Sango are together now," he said, grinning.

"It was all Jackasses idea," I said bitterly.

He stopped grinning, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "See you later, Miroku," I said, waving and turning around again to walk home.

"Women," I heard him mutter, then turn and run away.

The anger inside me calmed but I didn't care whether the world ended just then, the sky fell, or whatever will happen one of these days. All I DID care about was InuYasha, all I lived for was InuYasha, but right I didn't care if he dropped dead.

I reached my foster home. It seemed quiet. The car was gone and no loud music or crying could be heard. I walked inside, "HELLO! SOTA? SHIPPO? SANGO?" I yelled, "Must be gone," I mumbled to myself when no one answered.

I shrugged and fell down onto the couch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to forget what happened.

I hate InuYasha! My mind screamed, obviously I couldn't forget it. Slowly I opened my eyes, "Why," I whispered to the empty room.

"Why what?" Someone said. 

I whipped my head to the door. A man with long wavy brown hair was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

"Does that matter?" he asked, "But if you must know, my name is Naraku."

Naraku? I heard that name before… but where, "Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yes.. do you know where Sango is?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Naraku! That was that phone guy calling Sango and her family. What a nut! Wait… this nut… is in the same room as me. Oh Isis… what next. What do I do… SPEAK! That would be a good thing… calm down Kagome… I told myself.

"She's not here," I said as calm as I could.

"Well if you see her… tell her I dropped by," he said and shrugged, "I'll be in touch," the he walked out of the house.

Oh Isis! I fell back on the couch, my heart racing from fright. 

"Who was that?" Someone else said from the door.

I turned, afraid it was some other lunatic. I was right. InuYasha. Oh great, does someone hate me?

"Does it matter," I asked, mimicking that nut, Naraku.

He shrugged, "So how was your mother?" he asked, as if I should just forget about earlier.

I glared at him, the said in a cold voice, "Go away."

"That bad huh?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh no… it was great. Seeing my mother locked up in some psycho ward, full of disturbing people, then having to look at her in the same light, crying her eyes out because she's depressed and hung up on drugs the doctors keep shoving down her throat. But no, that's not enough for one day, I come to the one person I can really trust, but all I get is cold glares and insults on my mother and me. And if that isn't enough, I meet some other lunatic that happens to want to kill my other best friend who happens to be the only OTHER person I can talk to right now, seeing as how the other is so head strong and spoiled to even tell me he plays the sax without having to insult me and be the biggest jerk in the damn world!" I yelled. 

"Kagome, I-," he started.

"SAVE IT!" I yelled, "I don't want to hear it! Just get out! OUT! Out of this house of which I am forced to live because my mother is depressed and can't take care of us! I don't need anymore sympathy from you cause I've had enough! ENOUGH! Enough from you, from these foster parents, from my social worker, and even from my mother! FROM EVERYTHING! I have enough to deal with right now then to sit and cry my eyes out because the one person I've come to trust and respect turns out to be so stubborn and selfish it unbelievable! SO GET OUT!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I found myself standing, I don't even remember doing so. I pointed to the door. Blinking back my tears, trying to stay calm and strong.

He just stood there, astonished.

"I think you should go InuYasha," Sango said.

I turned and saw Shippo and Sota by the door.

One tear threatened to fall, but I turned away from them all and ran to my room. I fell down on my bed and sobbed. I cried till I fell asleep.

When I woke up an hour later I found that Sango left for home, telling Sota to say goodbye for her.

I couldn't help but be angy at myself. The only person I have left to talk to is gone. I was alone, and had no one to turn to again.

a/n: Okay… end chapter… next one will be the last and extra long… it will be posted in two to three weeks… JA! ^.^ 


	16. Forgive Me, Hold Me

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy

Anime » Inuyasha » Define Normal text size: () : (-)

Author: Kinchi 1. No, Not You2. Welcome 'Home'3. Massage and a Call4. Of Course Not5. Sink or Swim6. Just Odd7. Social Worker8. I Don't Care9. My New Home10. The Visit11. A Nightmare12. I See You13. Locked In14. Hospital and Surprise!15. The Fight16. The End Kiss

PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 269 - Published: 10-01-03 - Updated: 12-13-03 id:1542382

Define "Normal"

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Chapter 16

Everything's Back To Normal

A/n: Hey my faithful readers. The few who are left and haven't ditched my story because of the long wait for my recent chapters! How are you? Neway's, here's my last LONG chapter, so enjoy, or I'll take it back! So yep! GO READ! . 

The next day I didn't go to peer counseling. I knew InuYasha would probably be there but that's possibly the reason I didn't want to go.

When school was over, Mrs. Shita picked me up.

"Hello Kagome," she said cheerfully when I jumped in the car.

"Hey," I said flatly.

Sota and Shippo were in the back seat. Shippo looked overly happy about something but Sota look angry at the window he was staring out of.

"I have good news," Mrs. Shita said happily.

"Yeah? What?" I asked, turning to her.

"Your mothers good enough to come out of the hospital," she said, smiling.

She can come home? She can come home! My heart was racing, "She can really come home?" I asked happily.

Mrs. Shita nodded.

I turned around to the boys. The same face was still planted on each.

"What's wrong Sota?" I asked my little brother.

"I don't think he likes the idea to much," Mrs. Shita explained.

I flushed with anger, "Oh really? Well you can just suck it up young man because she's our mother and always will be," I said angrily.

He didn't move or say anything, just sat there, glaring out the window.

"We can go to your Foster Home and get your things. The parents are out this week and know your leaving," Mrs. Shita said, turning a corner.

When we got there, Sota ran inside, fell down on the couch and started watching TV.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, "Go get packed."

"I'm not going," he mumbled.

"Oh yes you are," I said angrily.

"You can't make me!" he yelled.

"You want to bet on that!"

"I told you! I don't want to see her!"

"Yes! You are! That woman's your mother!"

"A mother takes care of you!"

"Then I'm your damn mother and as your mother I'm ordering you to move your ass in that room and pack your things so we can go see your MOTHER!"

Sota froze. For a minute I thought he was going to yell back, but all he did was turn of the TV and snail into his room. I felt a hard 'Pang' on my heart for yelling at him. After all, hadn't all of us been through enough?

After a few minutes of sighing, I walked into the room, seeing him leaning over a bag and stuffing a shirt into the pocket. He looked up at me, angrily, but didn't say anything. I walked over and pulled the shirt he had shoved in from the pocket and refolded it, laying it flat at the bottom of the bag so it didn't wrinkle.

"I can pack my own damn bag," he said defensively.

"Don't use those sort of words, Sota!" I practically yelled, and watched him turn away and grab another shirt. I let my tense shoulders fall and spoke more sweetly, "What I mean is, mothers gotten better." he turned his back completely on me and hunched his shoulders, "No, really," I went on, "Just give it a shot. Please."

He stood still for a long time. I was wondering if he was taking his sweet time to come up with something truly horrible. But I was wrong.

"Okay…"

I smiled and hugged him from behind, ruffling his hair and letting go to step back to the door, "Thanks," I said solemnly, and walked out.

As I packed, my heart was racing. I was finally going home! Not even InuYasha could ruin this!

The whole drive there I could not stop moving around. I was so anxious.

When we got there mother was waiting in front of the house. Her hair was combed and she had a green flower dress on.

The first thing she did when we got out of the car was greet us with hugs and kisses.

She was crying with joy. Hugging us and kissing us. Talking about what she did in the hospital and how much she missed us.

Soon we were all in the kitchen drinking cider and talking. Mrs. Shita had left so it was just us.

"Some boy stopped by and left you this," mom said, handing me an envelope.

I stared at the letter, then slowly I took it and excused myself from the room and walked into the hall so I could be alone.

I pulled out the first piece of paper and it read-

Your invited to the Jazz Competition For Young Musicians. The JCYM is a traditional once a year set up for jazz players of ages 10-19 to compete against each other. You are invited to come and watched, asked by young musician _InuYasha Takahashi. _**We hope to see you there!**

Where: Civic Center, 312 Silver St.

When: May 19 7:00pm

I gapped at the letter. Then I pulled out the other piece of paper. It was in handwriting and said-

Sorry

I didn't even know InuYasha was capable of a sorry, and actually mean it.

The 3rd was a small envelope holding 4 tickets to the show.

I looked over the invitation again. Hoping my eyes weren't lying to me. I read back over the note, the word 'Sorry' ringing in my head.

I felt so happy I could jump up and down. Without another moment I ran into the kitchen.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" I asked when I entered.

"Well sure… what?" she asked, looking stunned.

"A friend of mine, is doing a show, he wants me to go, and he invited you, Sota and Shippo also," I said.

She looked as if someone shot her and the pain was so great she couldn't handle it. I felt low. How could I be so stupid? Mother hates crowds. But before I could say never mind she spoke.

"Sure… that'd be a great Idea. So this boy… do you like him?" she asked.

"Mom," I said warningly.

"Just asking," she said, grinning.

She grinned hugely. I took a second to look at her face and wonder if it was humanly possible for her to smile. I felt a twist in my stomach knowing she was smiling, and she actually meant it.

"So what's this 'show' about?" she asked.

"It's a jazz competition." I said, snapping out of my daze.

"I see… when?" she asked.

"May 19th so lets see…" I took a second to count my fingers, "Friday."

"All right… I'll go," she said, smiling again but not quite as large.

Friday. I was so happy I was still smiling after 1st hr. and it was history.

I was still avoiding Peer Counseling.

Every time I saw InuYasha in the halls he barely glanced at me. So I did the same. I ignored him.

That is, until today. When InuYasha walked passed me in the hall, I felt something connect with my hand. When I looked down I had a wrinkled up ball of paper. My first thought was to through it away. But I uncurled it and InuYasha's handwriting stood out clearly in black magic marker.

**Meet me for PC. Don't ditch.**

Sin,

IT

IT? My first thought was the evil clown. Then it snapped. It meant InuYasha Takahashi of course.

I folded the paper nicely and shoved it in my back pocket. After 2nd hr. my teacher directed me to PC, saying 'I owe him one' or something.

When I walked in surprisingly he didn't have headphones.

"Hey, haven't seen you around," he said casually.

"Yeah," I said, sitting down.

"I hear that Naraku guy stalking Sango was caught," InuYasha said.

"Yeah… how'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Miroku told me," he said.

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

"So I heard your moms out of the hospital," he pointed out.

"Yeah," I said, looking up into his golden eyes, feeling a bit peaceful, as a voice rang in my head 'oh isis! He could seduce anyone with those eyes.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Look InuYasha, I'm really sorry I pushed, and if you didn't want to tell me about your personal life that's your business, I shouldn't have blown up the other day," I looked into his face. "I'm really-," but I didn't get to finish because he slapped a hand over my mouth.

"For once in you miserable life don't blame yourself," he said.

I knew I should've been mad, but I wasn't.

Later that night I dressed in a tight long sleeved black shirt and long tight black pants.

Mom had her license taken away. She wanted to see id she could still drive. Turns out she couldn't.

So we took the bus.

When we got to the center, five more people got off the bus with us.

We took out seats, just as everyone was sitting down for the first performer.

It turns out InuYasha was the last.

When he held his silver saxophone, the whole crowd quieted, and with one breath, he filled the room with live beautiful music. The flew to just the right height of sound, and crept from one key to the other. On the last note, when The music died away, everyone clapped wildly.

He exited the stage after a bow. I walked up front to the security guard.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to pass him.

"Sorry madam, Authorized Personnel only," he said.

"It's all right, she's with me," InuYasha said from behind the man.

"Hey InuYasha, you were great," I said, smiling.

"Thanks," InuYasha said happily.

"InuYasha! Get back here! They're announcing the winner!" someone yelled.

"Be back in a minute," InuYasha said, stepping backstage again.

And it was obvious who won. InuYasha had. He seemed so stunned, standing up there, glancing at me. His parents were beside me now, his mother gripping my shoulders and shaking me slightly, as if I didn't know he son had won. She clapped loudest of all the people around us, and when InuYasha finally made it down, she was beaming.

She hugged him and cried, and InuYasha tried harder then ever to not look embarrassed.

"Oh, MY SON THE GREAT ARTIST! Just like his father!"

InuYasha sighed, glancing at me as if to say, 'Can you believe this?'

"Can I talk to Kag a minute, alone," he asked his mom, obviously peeved at the fuss she was giving him.

She blinked, "Oh! Yes! Of course!" she laughed, "I'll be waiting in the car! Oh, my great son!" she sang as she passed, telling random people InuYasha was HER son. I almost laughed at her amusement.

We walked outside and over a hill, finding a bench on the other side and sitting down. The first thing I did was look at the stars.

"They're bright tonight," InuYasha said, also looking up.

I just nodded.

"I don't care what my friends think anymore," he said then sighed, "The way I see it is they aren't my friends unless they can except me for who I am, I guess."

I smiled.

"Are you all of a sudden a mute?" he asked playfully.

I gave a small laugh, "No, the stars are just beautiful," I said shortly.

I turned away from the stars and looked him in the eyes.

All of a sudden we were getting closer, and closer. Then… our lips met softly.

Joy filled my heart. It was a soft kiss, nothing to intense, but peaceful.

When we separated, I felt my face burn. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of us speaking, just squeezing each others hand.

But my thoughts were, 'I told you he could seduce anyone with those eyes.'

THE END!

a/n: finally… right? Now you don't have to wait for me to post. ISIS, DO I WRITE THE CORNIEST STORIES! I MEAN, DAMN! Anyways, please review!

Also I wrote a one chapter story I'm gonna post soon. An AU where InuYasha dies and Kagome reminisces about their time together while standing on the ledge of her apartment building.

Well Thanks so very much for reading my story.

For all of you who read 'Hex' I'm gonna rewrite it so look out okay?

Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed my story… . 

Ja!

Kinchiata


End file.
